The Legend of Symphonia
by twilightyounglink
Summary: Old enemies return and new worlds are discovered. New alliances are formed, both good and evil. Which side will prevail? A mix Tales of Symphonia and the Legend of Zelda. Chapters start short but get longer! DISCONTINUED
1. The Tower Returns

A/N: Takes place a few months after the events in Tales of Symphonia. However, the worlds are still divided and the Giant Kharlon Tree isn't around. What happens when an old enemy returns? Or worse, when he returns and he finds his way into another world separate from Sylverant and Tethe'alla? This is my very first fan fic! Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Genis Sage, the shortest and smartest kid in the class, sat at his desk while playing with his long strands of silver hair. He was in his last period in school, but was extremely annoyed because class should have been over over 2 hours ago. The reason was that the teacher, his sister Raine Sage, had been trying to explain the subject to the dumbest kid in class: Lloyd Irving. Genis always wondered how he and Lloyd had become best friends. He often wondered if Lloyd would have become his friend had he known that Genis was a half-elf. Genis had hoped that Lloyd would never discover his secret, but his secret was revealed when he, Lloyd, and many others, went on a long journey in order to find a way to help save one of Genis's good friends, and Lloyd's as well: Colette Brunel.

"For the last time! A square root is NOT a root from a plant in a square shape!"

Genis nearly jumped when his sister yelled at Lloyd. Raine was about to continue yelling when Genis finally said,

"Raine, quit wasting your time. Lloyd will never actually learn this. Can we please just go home?"

"Home?" his sister responded, "we're still in the middle of class!"

"But school should have been over 2 hours ago!"

"What!?" Raine exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Class dismissed!"

No one had to hear that twice; in the blink of an eye, the school building was empty of everyone except Raine, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette. Genis was about to yell at Lloyd for always keeping them late after class, when suddenly, there was an enormous bang from outside. The four ran outside and saw what was once a symbol of peace and salvation.

"What in the world!?" exclaimed Raine.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Lloyd.

"It can't be!" Colette said with much fear in her voice.

"But it is!" Genis said.


	2. Colette's Disguise

"How is this possible?" Raine asked

"I thought it was destroyed!" Genis said.

Suddenly, the entire village of Iselia was covered in darkness as the Tower of Salvation loomed over them.

"Lloyd, what's going to happen?" Colette asked still with fear in her voice.

"I don't know" Lloyd replied "but I think we should go investigate. Colette, you should stay here."

"B-but!"

"No 'buts', we-I can't afford to lose you again."

"If...that's what you want."

"I'm sorry Colette."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
SYLVERANT FIELD

"Beast Sword Rain!"

"Holy Lance!"

"Prism Sword!"

*WON THE BATTLE*

"Ah, why are there so many monsters out here today?" Genis asked.

"I don't know but- look out! Here come more!" Raine yelled.

"We're surrounded!" Lloyd said.

"Let me handle this." Raine said.

"Alright be careful Professor."

"Stand back!  
Light, be thy substance and destroy the enemy! SACRED SHINE!"

With that, an enormous ball of light appered and shattered all of the monsters as if they were glass.

"Whoa! Raine, that was awsome!"

"Good job Professor! Let's go!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HIMA

"Let's go see if the Dragon Tours guy is there." Genis said.

"Good idea Genis." Lloyd said. "Hmm? what's wrong Professor?"

"I could have sworn I saw someone following us. They're gone now, but stay on your toes."

"OK Professor! Say wh-" **CRASH **

"Lloyd! Are you alright?" Genis asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Lloyd, how in the world did you trip?"

"Well, you said to stay on my toes, so I did. I can't walk that good on my toes though."

"Lloyd, you're an idiot."

"Hey, shut up Genis!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
MOUNTAIN TOP

"Let's hurry up, this is starting to get boring."

"Fireball!"

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"For always complaining about everything."

"OK you two, enough."

"Hey look, there's a sign! Genis, what's it say?"

Genis took a look at the sign.  
Dragon Tours ~ Closed for the Day

"Great, now what?" Lloyd asked.

"Well" Raine started, "we have two options: we can stay at the inn and wait until tomorrow, or we can go back to the Triet Desert, find the Renagades, and ask them for our Rheards so that we can fly to the Tower of Salvation. Which shall we do?"

"You want us to walk all the way back to the Triet Desert!? That's crazy Raine!"

"I wish someone would just come and tell us where to go next."

"Ha! What do you think this is? An RPG game or something?"

"I wish it was, then we'd know where to go."

"You're so stupid Lloyd."

"Honestly, do you even _use _your brain at _all _?"

"What is this, pick on Lloyd day?"

"Oh quit acting like a baby Lloyd. I bet yo-"

"Somebody help me!"

"Lloyd look! That old man is getting robbed!"

"We gotta help him!  
Demon Fang!"

"Good job Lloyd, a direct hit!"

"Look what you did! While you two were talking, the thief got away!"

"Well, let's go see if the old dude is OK."

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-yes."

"You sure? No injuries?"

"I-I'm fine.  
Umm...thanks for your help. Please excuse me."

The old man gets up to leave when he drops something.

"Hey, wait! You dropped your...mustache?"

"You're not an old man!  
Fireball!"

The disguise burned off.

"Huh!? Colette!?"


	3. An Old Ally Returns

"Colette, what are you doing here!? You said you would stay in the village!"

"I know Lloyd, but, I got worried about you, so I decided to follow you soon after you had left the village."

"Colette, but you shouldn't ha-"

"Lloyd, that's enough. Since Colette is here, she might as well stay."

"Yeah Lloyd. Besides, we all know that you want Colette here anyways."

"Sh-shut up! What do you know Genis!"

"I know more than you think I do. Quit denying it and just admit that you want Colette to stay."

"Fine. Colette, you can stay."

"Thank you Lloyd, and everyone else too."

"Just be careful and try not to be so clumsy."

"OK! I promise I won't tri-" **CRASH! **  
"Whoops!"

"Colette, this is what I meant by 'try not to be so clumsy'."

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"Well, I guess we're gonna stay here for the night; let's head for the inn."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
INN

Later that night, all were asleep, all but one that is: Genis

"Arg...why can't I fall asleep? To make things worse, I have to share a room with Lloyd...AND HE'S SNORING LIKE A RHEARD THAT NEEDS A TUNE UP!"

"Genis..."

"Huh? Did someone just call my name?"

"Genis...come outside..."

"'Come outside' huh? Well whatever, I can't sleep anyways."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
OUTSIDE

"Hello? Anybody out here?"

"Come behind the inn..."

"Strange...that voice sounds familiar."

As Genis reached the back of the inn, he saw someone in the shadow of the inn.

"Kratos!"

"Hello Genis, it's been a while."

"Kratos, what are you doing back in Sylverant? I thought you left with Derris Kharlan!"

"So I take it that you're not happy to see me."

"I never said that! I just asked you a question!"

"Well, while it is true that I left to Derris Kharlan, Derris Kharlan never actually left the space above Earth."

"So then are you the one that made the Tower of Salvation reappear?"

"Yes, after making some major repairs that is."

"So why have you come back?"

"Well, I need your help Genis."

"Huh!? Me!? Why do you need my help?"

"Well, you see..."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
INN

"Ugh...Genis, are you there? Ehh, he probably went to the bathroom or something."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
OUTSIDE

"So, will you help me?"

"Um...OK."

"Thank you Genis. Let's go."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
INN  
THE NEXT DAY

"Good morning Colette and Professor."

"Good morning Lloyd. Sleep well?"

"You bet I did!"

"Well that's good. I made breakfast, would you care to try some?"

"You're kidding right?"

"_sigh_ Colette said the exact same thing...Wait! Where's Genis?"


	4. Genis's Adventure

"Huh? That's strange. I thought he was with you two."

"No, he never came out here. At least not while we were out here."

"Excuse me, are you looking for the boy with the blue outfit and silver hair?" the inn keeper asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"I have indeed. He left at about 3 in the morning with another person."

"WHAT!?" Who did he leave with!?"

"I'm not sure who that person was, but I could tell that it was a man with redish colored hair and a deep voice."

"I wonder who it could be."

"Genis...you're gonna get it when we find you!"

"Professor, look! There's a note on your door."

"...it's from Genis!"

_Dear Raine, Colette, and Lloyd,  
I've gone out for a while with a friend. Please don't worry about me, I'll be back soon. If you go to the Tower of Salvation, be careful. I'll meet up with you guys later, so please don't worry about me. I'll explain everything later.  
Farewell for now  
~Genis_

"What is he talking about? What friend?"

"I don't know, but I can't sit still knowing that my little brother is out there with someone I don't even know."

"Don't worry Professor, Genis is a strong kid, he can take care of himself. Besides, he has his magic too. I mean, sure, he can be annoying, and a pest, and a brat, and a cry baby, and...what was I talking about? Oh yeah! Professor, I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go see if Dragon Tours is open."

"Alright, let's go!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
MOUNTAIN TOP

"Hey, hey! If it isn't the Chosen One and her companions! Let me guess, you need a ride to the Tower of Salvation?"

"Yes we do. Could we borrow your dragons?"

"Indeed you can. Let's see, 3 people means 2 dragons."

"Alright, Colette and I will ride this one. Lloyd, you go by yourself."

"Why do I have to ride alone?"

"Because if we get attacked, you could attack easier, and at the same time, I could protect Colette."

_This is gonna be boring riding alone...with no one to talk to. Genis you bastard! Why the hell did you decide to leave now!?_

"C'mon Lloyd! Don't get left behind!"

"Coming!"

*SCENE CHANGE*

"So how did you discover this Kratos?"

"Well, as I was repairing the Tower of Salvation, I accidentally hit a button on the control panel next to me and then _this_ appeared."

"OK, I see. So all I need to do is use my magic to power it up?"

"Yes. Hopefully, if you use the right amount anyways..."

"Well, I've got nothing to lose! Let's try it!"

"Alright, I'll go get the key to the control panel. Wait here."

"OK."

After Kratos leaves, Genis gets the feeling that he's not alone.

"Hello? Kratos, is that you?"

There was no response.

"If anyone's there, I'm not scared of you! I've got magic!"

"Heh heh heh...you're a foolish child. Any body with eyes can tell that you're scared!"

Suddenly, there was a figure moving towards Genis.

"_Gasp!_ It can't be!"


	5. Tower of Salvation

"What's wrong Genis? I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Yeah, I _would_ be happy if it wasn't for the fact that you tried to kill me and the others!"

"I suppose that is true, however, you must think, who attacked whom first?"

"I-I-...we attacked first."

"Exactly. I mearly faought back out of self-defense."

"Quit trying to trick me! I know that we attacked first, but I _know_ that you faught back more than just for self-defense! I'm not stupid! Who do you think I am, Lloyd!?"

Genis could see that the figure was angry. It made a fist and shot it's arm outward towards Genis, firing a ball of light which sent Genis flying.

"What's going on out here!?" Kratos yelled as he ran towards the fallen Genis.

"Y-Yggdrasill!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
OUTSIDE TOWER of SALVATION

"We finally made it."

"Coming here reminds me of my journey to regenerate the world."

"But this time we're here to find out why the Tower of Salvation has reappeared."

"Colette, please open the do- It's open already!? Someone else has gone in!"

"But how is that possible Professor? Colette is the only one that can open the door."

"That's partially true."

"Partially?"

"Colette is the only one who can open the door from the _outside_ of the Tower, but if someone or something were to come down the Tower, then the door could be opened from the _inside."_

"Could Cruxis have been revived?"

"I doubt that, besides, Yggdrasill is dead."

"Let's go inside and see what's going on."

"Let's be careful, I sense something strange inside."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
INSIDE TOWER of SALVATION

"Ugh, I forgot about all of the dead bodies floating in here. Let's hurry on."

They continued walking down the transparent glass like floor, until they came to the transporter at the end.

"Let's go you guys!"

They stepped on the transporter and there was a flash of light around them as they were teleported to the chamber area of the Tower of Salvation.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
SEAL CHAMBER

"Wait everone...Something isn't right here..."

"You're right Colette...the feeling of Mana here is unstable. It's never felt like this before."

"Aww! I wanna feel the Mana presence too! This is one of those times I hate being a human."

"Lloyd, you shouldn't talk like that. Besides, I'm human too a-"

"You _were_ a human Colette."

Colette suddenly began to sob.

"Lloyd Irving! You know Colette doesn't like to be reminded of that!"

"Colette, I'm sorry!"

Still sobbing, Colette responds:

"I-I-It's OK. It's n-not y-your f-fault that I'm n-not n-normal."

Colette then burst into tears. Raine was making an atempt at calming Colette down and Lloyd decided it would be best if he left them alone. He walked on ahead to where the altler was. As he approached the alter, he closed his eyes and thought back to the events which had occured there several months earlier. His thoughts were inturrupted by a ball of light which struck him in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Raine and Colette screamed as they ran towards there fallen friend.

Suddenly, there was a familiar voice:

"There's only 3 of you? Well, this is going to be easier than I thought."


	6. The Return

"Yggdrasill! What is the meaning of this? How are you still alive?"

"Heh heh heh! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What do you want?"

"Very well, I'll tell you only because you are a fellow half-elf. I'm going to finish what I started so many months ago."

"I won't let you take Colette to revive Martel!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan to stop me? You know very well that your Light Magic doesn't harm me. Besides, I'm also going to fulfill my dream for the Age of Lifeless beings. One by one, I will eliminate the humans and elves. Soon, they'll be begging for forgiveness. But when that happens, it'll be too late for them. And if anyone, including a half-elf, were to stand in my way, I would not hesitate to bring them down! And you, my dear, are standing in my way. So either hand me the Chosen One or die!"

"I'll never let you take Colette!"

"Then die! INDIGNATION!"

Suddenly, Raine was surrounded by a circle of magic.

"FORCE FIELD!" Raine yelled as the magic circle exploded with electricity. Unfortunately, Raine hadn't seen Yggdrasill teleport behind her. The moment her force field disapated, he unleashed his Outburst attack on her which sent her flying, head first, into one of the poles in the Tower, knocking her out.

"Professor! No!" Colette yelled.

"Now then, unless you want to end up like her, I suggest you come with me."

"Never!"

"Fine then. DEATH EATER!"

With that, several beams of light fell around Colette.

"DAMAGE GUARD!" Colette yelled, which caused a green barrier to surround her, protecting her from the falling light.

"RAY THRUST!" Colette yelled while firing one of her Chakrams at Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill simply knocked it away. It hit Lloyd on the head bring him back to his senses. He looked up and saw the scene before him: Raine was knocked out and Yggdrasill was attacking Colette. He got to his feet and was about to attack Yggdrasill, but he was too late to stop his next attack. He cast his Holy Lance attack onto Colette who couldn't dodge it. Lloyd watched in terror as Colette was pierced by the lances flying at her. Colette screamed in pain as each of the lances went through her at great speed. When Colette was hit by the fifth lance, she collapsed out of pain.

"Colette, no!" Lloyd yelled as he ran towards Yggdrasill with both swords outstretched.

"Yggdrasill you bastard!" Lloyd yelled as he thrusted his swords towards Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill didn't even turn around, he simply pounded his fist into the ground unleashing his Outburst attack which sent Lloyd flying back.

"Hahaha! You're so pathetic! I'm going to enjoy this."

Yggdrasill made a fist, raised it, and started charging up energy to fire another ball of light at Lloyd. Yggdrasill was about to fire it at Lloyd, when a fireball smacked into Yggdrasill's hand causing the stored energy to disapate. Lloyd turned around and saw that Genis was there and he was the one that had shot the fireball.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Genis yelled.

"Humph" Yggdrasill said, "I thought I already took care of you."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Genis asked in a rather sarcastic tone. Yggdrasill was ticked.

"Why you little-" Yggdrasill suddenly stopped. He then smiled and started laughing.

"W-what's so funny!?" Genis demanded.

Yggdrasill simply turned around and disappeared in a flash of light.


	7. Return to Derris Kharlon

"Are you alright Lloyd?" Genis asked.

Lloyd only walked over to Genis and gave him a hard punch on the arm, knocking him down.

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"For making the Professor worry her head off about you!"

"I thought I told her not to worry!"

"That doesn't mean she won't worry about you!"

"Yeah, well she- wait! Where is Raine?"

Genis scanned the Seal Chamber until he spotted his sister on the floor.

"Raine!" Genis yelled as he ran towards his fallen sister. At the same time, Lloyd ran over to Colette whom had fainted from the pain.

"We have to get these two back to town."

"You plan to carry both Colette and Raine? Cause you know very well that I can't carry either of them."

"Humph. Looks like you two could use some help." A familiar voice said. Lloyd turned around and saw Kratos standing in the middle of the alter with his arms folded.

"Kratos!? How did you get here!?"

"Lloyd, who do you think made the Tower of Salvation reappear? Kratos used it to come down from Derris Kharlan."

"How? Why?"

"Humph, I'll explain later. Right now we need to get these two some help."

"Shall we return to Hima then?"

"No. We'll go to the Holy City in Derris Kharlan. We'll use the Refreshers there."

"Alright, let's go."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
DERRIS KHARLAN  
WELGAIA

"Just place them on the platform there and hit that button."

"OK."

**REFRESH**

"Professor, Colette, are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you Lloyd."

"You don't have to appologize Colette."

"Teehee! I'm sorry!"

"Raine, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

Raine stood up and walked over to Genis, picked him up, and gave him a quick spanking.

"That's for leaving the inn without permission! I want to know right now who it is that you left with!"

"Calm down Raine, he left with me."

"K-Kratos!? Wait! Why are we in Derris Kharlan? Why are we in Welgaia?"

"I asked Lloyd to bring you here so that I can give you some information about Yggdrasill."

"This doesn't sound like good news."

"It's not. Yggdrasill has escaped into another world using the machine I discovered."

"Is it the one that you tried to have me power up?"

"Yes it is. I don't know what his plan is, but I know it can't be good- especially for the Chosen One."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want to follow him into the world into which he escaped."

"We're going too!"

"Alright then. Genis, please use your magic to power up the machine."

"Alright, here I go!"

Genis cast his magic onto the machine causing it to turn on. Beeping sounds were made and buttons lit up.

"It looks like it works! Good job Genis!"

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

They slowly got up, walked over to the machine, and stepped through the portal which they opened.

*SCENE CHANGE*

A swirling vortex opened up in the sky above a large field.

"Whaaa!" everyone screamed as they fell from the sky onto the field.

"Ugh! That was worse than when we used the Otherworldly Gate!"

Everyone looked around. They could see mountains and forests here and there. They spotted a ranch in the middle of the field, and a castle in the distance.

"W-where are we?"


	8. The Boy in the Green Tunic

"Well, what now?"

"Perhaps we should go to the castle and let the ruler of this land know about Yggdrasill. Also, they should hopefully tell us where we are."

"That sounds like a good idea Kratos."

"Yeah. Let's get going!"

They walked along on a path they found, and followed it until it came to a giant stone wall with the drawbridge down.

"It looks like a small town. Let's see if you can get to the castle through here."

"Hey you!" the guard standing at the gate yelled, "Are you coming in or staying out? The drawbridge closes at night to keep the monsters out."

"We're going in." Lloyd said.

"Hurry up then!" the guard yelled.

They walked in as the drawbridge was raised. The walked passed another guard whom greeted them.

"Welcome" he said, "enjoy your stay in Hyrule Castle Town!"

"Thank you, we will." Raine replied.

They walked into the townsquare which appeared to be a market. Most of the shops were closed since it was nighttime now.

"I think it would be wise if we found an inn and rested for the night."

"Alright. That sounds like an idea."

They walked around until they came to a building with the word **INN** on it.

"Finally. Let's get a room."

They entered the inn and walked up to the inn keeper.

"Hello, and welcome to the town inn. Let's see, I'm guessing you need 2 rooms? One for the guys and one for the girls?"

"That's fine. How much?" Lloyd asked reaching for his wallet.

"Let's see here. It'll be 200 Rupees."

Lloyd's hand stopped. "200 what?"

"200 Rupees."

"What's a Rupee?"

The inn keeper burst into laughter.

"Whahaha! That's a good one boy!"

"Huh? Why are you laughing? I was being serious."

"Look kid, I don't have time to play right now. If you wanna spend the night, it's 200 Rupees. Pay up or leave!"

Raine spoke up, "We don't have any Rupees, we onl-"

"If you don't have any money then get out!"

Suddenly there was a voice, a small, voice from behind the group.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, but I can pay for the room if you don't have any money."

The group turned around a saw a small boy in a green tunic and a green cone shaped hat standing behind them.

"You'll really help us out?"

"Uh huh!"

"Thanks kid!"

"No problem."

He walked over to the inn keeper, took out his wallet, and pulled out a silver jewel.

"There you go. Your rooms are on the second floor."

"Thank you so much!" Colette said.

"I'm Link by the way. But most people call me Young Link."

"I'm Lloyd. This is Colette, Raine, Genis, and Kratos."

"You guys must be travelers. I've never seen you around here before."

"Well, we're not...from here."

"Where did you come from?"

"We came from Sylverant."

"Sylverant huh? Never heard of it."

"R-really?"

"Nope. Anyways, I have to get going now. See you around."

He stepped back and took out an ocarina. He then played a song and disappeared in a flash of green sparkles.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?"

"Who knows. At any rate, we should head for our rooms and rest up for tomorrow."

"No one had better leave the inn. Understood?"

"Yup."

"Good night everyone. Sleep well."


	9. Financial Problems

"So, is this your first time visiting Hyrule?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Mithos."

"Mithos huh? Well you came to Hyrule at a good time. Now that the evil Ganondorf is dead, we all live in peace."

"Ganondorf?"

"He was the King of Evil. He killed lots of people using his dark magic."

"So where is his body buried?"

"He was buried in the Dark World; well, I mean, it used to be the Dark World. Now it's the Sacred Realm."

"Intesting. Where is this Sacred Realm? How can I get there?"

"Sorry, I've already said too much. It's a secret and I can't tell you."

"I see. OK, that's all. If you excuse me, I have an important errand to run."

"OK. Bye."

"Hmm...an evil king. I wonder if I could use his power for my own needs. Well, first things first. The evil king must be resurrected; and I know just the way to do it. I think it's time that I returned to Tethe'alla and picked up a few things."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
TOWN INN

"Good morning everyone."

"Lloyd, you're finally awake!"

"No kidding. Is Sleeping Beauty ready to go?"

"S-shut up! And yes I'm ready to go!"

"Then let's go see if we can enter the castle."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
TETHE'ALLA  
TEMPLE OF DARKNESS

"Hmm, let's see, I know it's around here somewhere. Once I have the Necromonicon, the evil king Ganondorf will be resurrected. Ah hah! There it is!"

Before Yggdrasill could grab the Necromonicon, he was surrounded by five black, sludgelike beings.

"Oooo, scary." Yggdrasill said in a sarcastic tone.

The five beings came together and formed the Summon Spirit of Darkness: Shadow.

"MY BOOK. WHY YOU HERE?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. Now hand over the Necromonicon!"

"FIGHT!"

"Hahaha! You dare challange me? This is going to be easier than I thought."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE CASTLE TOWN

"Wow! This place is lively during the day!"

"Yes. It appears to be a market. Perhaps we should look around and stock up on items?"

"That's a good idea. Let's check out that place!"

They entered a small building which appeared to be a shop.

"Welcome! What can I get you?"

"We're just looking."

"OK! Let me know if you need anything."

The looked at almost everything in the shop.

"Hey, what's this?"

"That boy, is a bottled fairy."

"Bottled fairy? What's it do?"

"Well, if you collapse from exhaustion in battle, it will revive you."

"So it's like a Life Bottle?"

"What in the world is a Life Bottle?"

"_Sigh._ Nevermind."

"Anyways, how much for the fairy?"

"A bottled fairy? Let me check."

"I hope it's not too expensive."

"Ah, here we are."

"Great! How much?"

"A bottled fairy costs 200 Rupees."

"_Sigh._ Not again with the Rupees..."


	10. Infiltrating the Castle

"Heh heh! What's wrong kid? Short on money?"

"No. I mean, I have money, but it's not from the country."

"Oh, I see. I suppose that would explain your strange clothing. I apologize, but unless you have Rupees, I can't sell you anything."

"Figures. Oh well, let's go guys."

They left the shop and walked next door to another shop; of course, they were just window shopping.

"Welcome to Bazaar! Can I help you?"

"We're just looking."

"Alright then."

They looked around the shop and decided to leave.

"If we ever get any Rupees, I want to return to this store."

"Why's that Kratos?"

"My shield is falling apart. I want to buy a new one."

"Alright, we'll come back."

"Let's head up to the castle. I heard from one of the guards that the road in the town square goes up to the castle."

"Let's check it out."

They walked into the town square and found the path leading up to the castle. The path was blocked by a large gate with a man in armor standing guard.

"You there, halt! What are you doing here?"

"We have business at the castle."

"The Princess has forbidden any entry into the castle. Now that you know that, please leave."

They started heading back to town, when Genis noticed something.

"Hey look! There are vines growing on the wall. Let's climb then and sneak into the castle."

"No way! What if we get caught?"

"Then they'll take us to the ruler for questioning."

"Hmm...actually, that's not such a bad plan."

Lloyd, Genis, and Raine began climbing up the vines.

"Colette, Kratos, aren't you coming?"

"Of course we are. But we'll just fly up."

There was a flash of light and Colette and Kratos took out their pink and blue angel wings. They flew up the wall, landed, and put their wings away.

"Let's be careful. There are guards up here too, so this won't be easy."

They walked above the gate and headed towards the front of the castle.

"Uh oh! There are more guards blocking the front entrance! How do we get in? The drawbridge is up too."

"Hmm...let's walk around to the side and see if we can find another way in."

They walked around the corner taking care not to be spotted by any of the guards.

"Hey look! The wall here isn't part of the building. Maybe the courtyard is there."

"I'll take a look."

Kratos took out his blue wings and flew up the wall.

"Hmm...it appears to be the courtyard."

"Alright, Colette, Kratos, you'll have to fly us over the wall."

"OK Professor. I'll take Lloyd and Genis."

"I suppose that means I'm taking Raine."

They flew over the wall into the castle courtyard.

"Uh oh, there are guards in here."

"Hmm...hey look! The guards go in a pattern around those shrubs. All we need to do is follow close behind and not make a sound."

"Alright, I guess we don't have a choice."

They followed Raine's instructions and got past the first set of guards.

"Ugh, there's more over here!"

"Let's do the same thing as before. Just remember to stay low and quiet."

They safely made it past the second set of guards, then the third set, and finally, past the fourth set of guards.

"Phew! We're finally past the guards!"

Suddenly, there was a voice coming from behind the group.

"You have a lot of nerve sneaking into my castle!"

They turned and saw a young woman standing there.

"Who are you?"


	11. The Princess

"You sneak past my guards, break into my courtyard, and then you demand _my_ name?"

"Wow Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around?"

"Shut up Genis!"

"Hey! Quit talking with each other. I hope you know that breaking into the castle results in execution!"

"No way! We're getting out of here!"

"I'm not letting you leave here."

"_You're_ suppose to stop us?"

"Humph! I dare you to even lay a finger on me!"

"Well, if you insist."

Lloyd took out his swords and charged towards the woman.

"Farore's Wind!"

Suddenly the woman vanished and Lloyd stopped running. She then reappeared behind Lloyd.

"Lloyd! Lookout!"

Lloyd turned too late. The woman grabbed him and held him in the air using some type of magic which Lloyd couldn't break away from. She then began zapping Lloyd with electricity and finished him off by throwing him into the stone wall.

"Lloyd!" Raine ran towards Lloyd. "Heal!"

"Ugh, oww. What just happened?"

"Heh heh, you got beat up by a girl! Not just a girl, but a girl in a dress!"

"Shut up Genis! I'd like to see you do better!"

Suddenly, a bunch of guards came running towards the woman.

"Princess, there have been reports of intruders in the castle. We must move you to a safer location!"

"_There_ are your intruders." she said pointing to the group. "Arrest them at once for breaking into the castle!"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Stop!"

Everyone turned and saw an older woman with her arms crossed standing behind them.

"Impa, why are you interfering? These criminals must be executed at once!"

"Please Princess, can you not go one day without executing someone?"

"What are you talking about? It's been a while since I executed anyone!"

"Oh really? Then what would you call yesterday's milk man incident?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You executed the milk man for selling you 1% milk instead of 2%. And let's not forget the time you executed a bird for waking you up early with it's chirping."

"Well I-"

"Besides, take a look at their clothing, it surely is not from Hyrule. Could these be the people from your dream?"

"Hmm? I never even looked at their clothing. Yes, I do believe they are."

She walked over to the group who was helping Lloyd up.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Please forgive me. I am Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule as well as the ruler. Who are you?"

"Ugh, I'm Lloyd, thanks a lot for the headache!"

"I apologize. Here, let me help you."

Zelda held out her hand and sparkles appeared. The sparkles then moved towards Lloyd's head. The moment the sparkles touched his head, Lloyd's headache vanished.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"Simple, I used my magic."

"Oh, so you're an elf? After all, you have the pointy ears."

Zelda got a blank look on her face before smiling and laughing.

"What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

"C'mon, elves aren't real. I'm just a plain old human like you people..." Zelda suddenly stopped. "Y-you were serious about the elves?"

"Yeah, humans can't use magic."

"...this could take a while...Why don't you come inside? We can talk more there. Guards, dismissed!"

"Then I shall go tell the cook to prepare dinner."

"That's fine Impa. Please follow me. This is starting to get interesting."


	12. The Angel Attacks

"Now that that interruption is over, it's time to get the Necromomicon."

Yggdrasill flew over to where the Necromomicon was, and snatched it.

"Heh heh heh! With the Book of Darkness in my possession, the evil king Ganondorf will surely be revived! Time to put the next step of my plan into action."

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE CASTLE

Everyone was seated at an enormous table which was fit for a king. Of course, they _were_ in a castle so...

"Let me see if I understand what you're telling me. You came from the land of Sylverant following an evil angel whom you say escaped into Hyrule using a machine you found?"

"Yes, that's what happened. We came here to warn the ruler of this land about Yggdrasill."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I doubt that Yggdrasill is any stronger or powerful than the Evil King Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf? Who's that?"

"Ganondorf...was an evil king- no, he was the King of Evil! He tried conquering this land of Hyrule using his dark magic. It wasn't until the Hero of Time defeated him that peace returned to Hyrule. He then buried the King of Evil in the Dark World. Then, using the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage, we were able to undo what Ganondorf had done to Hyrule and the Sacred Realm with the Triforce of Power. For you see, the Dark World was created by the Triforce of Power for Ganondorf after he wished to rule the world. His wish changed the Sacred Realm into the Dark World. Anyways, after the Hero of Time returned to Hyrule, the Six Sages and I, sealed the door leading to the Sacred Realm. The Sages sealed it from the Sacred Realm, and I sealed it from this world. Then the Hero of Time and I sealed the Door of Time which guards the door to the Sacred Realm."

"Wow! That's a very interesting story. Now I have question. What are the Triforce of Power, Courage, and Wisdom?"

"The Triforce of Power, Courage, and Wisdom are the fragments of the power of the gods - they are the fragments of the Triforce!"

"Triforce?"

"The Triforce is the power of the gods in the form of a sacred triangle left behind by the goddess when they created the world. It has the power to grant the wishes of the individual that touches it. It's power is limitless!"

"Whoa! So it's like the Eternal Sword?"

"Eternal Sword? What's that?"

"The Eternal Sword can grant wishes if it deems you worthy of its power. The sword itself can control time and space!"

"Really? How very interesting."

"Yes. But please, tell us more about Ganondorf and the Triforce."

"Alright. You see, the reason why the Triforce is now in fragments, is that when the King of Evil stole it from the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm, his evil desires caused it to split into three pieces. Ganondorf remained with the Triforce of Power."

"What happened to the other two?"

"The Triforce of Courage resides within the Hero of Time. As for the Triforce of Wisdom..."

Zelda stood and showed them the back of her hand, revealing a golden triangle broken into three other triangles with the lower left triangle glowing.

"The Triforce of Wisdom resides inside of me, Princess Zelda."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!"

Suddenly a bunch of guards ran into the room.

"Princess, there have been reports of an angel attacking the castle town!"

"Angel?" Zelda asked confused.

The group simply looked at each other.

"Yggdrasill!"


	13. Castle Town Under Attack

"Princess, the angel is attacking from the air. We're completely defenseless against an aerial attacks! We must move you to a safer location!"

"No! I refuse to leave while my subjects die!"

"But Princess, the angel is sure to attack the castle! Please, we must move you!"

"No! And if you mention it again, I'll have you executed!"

"All right, but we still have no way of attacking it."

"How is it attacking us? Like what weapons is it using?"

"He's not using any weapons, he's attacking us with magic. He causes huge circles of magic to appear only to explode with electricity moments later. Balls of light appear with beams shooting out, diamond shapes appear on the ground only to have five lances shoot out, light rains down from the heavens when he pounds his fist into the ground."

"I understand the situation now. Thank you for your report. You may return to your post."

With that, the guards left the room.

"Don't worry your highness, we'll take care of Yggdrasill!" Lloyd said.

"Please, call me Zelda. Well, if you insist, alright. But, I'm going with you."

"Are you sure Zelda? It will probably be dangerous." Raine said.

"Please, don't worry about me Raine, I'll be fine. However, let me call for someone to help us."

With that, Zelda closed her eyes, folded her hands, and bowed her head.

"What are you doing?" Genis asked.

Zelda didn't move.

"Hey Zelda!? Are you alright!?" Lloyd yelled.

Still, there was no response from the Hyrulean Princess.

Lloyd reached out and was about to touch Zelda, when out of no where, Impa came and grabbed his arm moving him away from Zelda.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Do not disturb the Princess. She is sending out a telepathic message to someone."

"Telepathic? Zelda has that kind of power?" Raine asked with much amazement in her voice. "Can she send a telepathic message to any-" Raine stopped in mid sentence, because as quickly as Impa came, she was gone.

"Whoa! She's gone! Man, she's fast!" Genis proclaimed.

"Indeed. However, her speed reminds me of Sheena." Kratos said.

"Yeah, you're right! I miss Sheena. I hope we can see each other again soon." Colette said.

"So, who is this Sheena person?"

Everyone startled, turned around and saw that Zelda was no longer sending out her message.

"Sheena is a friend from back home." Lloyd said.

"Oh, I see." Zelda replied. "I would very much like to meet her someda-" Zelda suddenly froze. Her facial expression was horror struck. Everyone quickly turned to see what was terrifying her. They looked out the window she was staring out of. Then, they saw what was terrifying the Princess.

Dark clouds were hovering above the castle town blocking out all of the sunlight from shining upon the town. But, they weren't ordinary dark clouds. They were ominous black clouds, blacker than the darkness of the night, that filled all those whom saw them with fear. They sent icy chills down the spines of all those unlucky enough to see them.

"Impa!" Zelda yelled.

Not even two seconds after she yelled for her caretaker, Impa darted into the room with incredible speed.

"Princess, what is it!?" Impa asked.

Zelda motioned towards the window. Impa looked out.

"That's what I saw in my dream!" Zelda said.

"You mean the one where-"

"Yes!" Zelda cut her off. "Quickly, we have to get down to the castle town immediately!" Zelda yelled.

"Alright, let's go!" Lloyd said. He started heading for the door when Zelda said, "There's no time to waste! Everyone huddle together now!"

They all did as the Princess instructed. Zelda then closed her eyes, folded her hands and said, "Goddess Farore, grant me your power. Farore's Wind!"

Suddenly, out of no where, a strong wind blew into the room. it encircled everyone in a large vortex. Then, there was a flash of green light, it lasted for about three seconds. Once the light was gone, everyone could see that they were no longer in the castle. The were standing in the Northern entrance to the castle town.

They looked around, but the entire town was deserted. The dark clouds above blocked out any and all light from entering the town. Buildings were on fire, the market was a disaster, and there were dead bodies everywhere. They were the bodies of the soldiers who tried to protect the town. However, other bodies could be seen as well; they were the bodes of the unlucky people that could not escape the town. There were men, women, and even children.

Everyone was speechless at the sight, and Zelda looked as if she was going to cry. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound, everyone turned around and saw some beams of light falling into a building which appeared to be a temple.

"That's Yggdrasill's Death Eater attack!" Raine said.

"That must mean he's in the Temple of Time!" Zelda said.

"Let's go everyone!" Lloyd said.

They ran towards the temple and entered it. There they saw Yggdrasill battling someone else. A small figure was all that they could make out from where they were standing.

Yggdrasill then spoke, "You've put up a good fight for a brat, but I don't have time to deal with you! Time for this to end!" Yggdrasill pounded his fist into the ground unleashing his Outburst attack sending the figure flying back towards the group. As the figure came closer, they could see that it was dressed in green and had blond hair. The figure slammed into the wall next to the group head first. However, the figure had hit the wall so hard that it actually broke some of the stone wall! Obviously, it was unconscious. They now could tell that it was a boy.

"Young Link!" Zelda yelled.

There was no blood, so that was good.

"Damn you Yggdrasill!" Raine said. "How could you kill all of these people!? How could you injure this small child!?"

Yggdrasill gave a sinister laugh. "Who cares about the lives of pathetic inferior beings?" he said.

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Kratos, and even Zelda prepared to fight.


	14. Disobedience

Lloyd took out his swords, Colette took out her chakrams, Genis got out his kendama, Raine brought out her staff, Kratos readied his sword ans shield, and Zelda had magic sparkles flowing from her hands.

"I don't have time do deal with you fools! The time has come for the evil king Ganondorf to be resurrected!"

"What!? How did you learn of Ganondorf!?" Zelda demanded.

"Hahahahaha!" Yggdrasill gave a quick glace at Young Link whom was on the floor of the temple still unconscious. "Let's just say a little blond headed brat wearing a green tunic told me. And, he told me that the evil king was buried in the Sacred Realm. And while he didn't tell me where the Sacred Realm was, he didn't have to. The feeling of Mana here, it's being drawn into another realm. And I know it's being drawn into the Sacred Realm And I know that he Sacred Realm lies beyond this stone door."

"Even if you manged to enter the Sacred Realm, how do you plan on resurrecting him? You can't use healing arts." Raine said.

"Heh heh heh, I don't need healing arts. All I need, is THIS!" Yggdrasill then showed them the book which he stole from the Summon Spirit of Darkness.

"The Necromonicon!?" Raine said.

"That's not possible! I burned that book!" Genis yelled.

"That book.....it has an evil vibe coming from it. What is it?" Zelda asked.

"It's called the Necromonicon." Genis said.

"It's a cursed book used for dark rituals in ancient times. It is said to contain spells to revive the dead." Raine explained.

"Exactly. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have an evil king to revive."

"I don't think so! You'll never open the Door of Time!" Zelda yelled.

"Open? Who ever said I was going to open it?" Yggdrasill said.

"What?" Zelda asked confused.

"I'll see you fools later." Yggdrasill said in a teasing voice.

There was a bright flash of light and then Yggdrasill was gone.

"No!" Raine yelled, "He teleported though the door!"

"We have to go after him! Zelda, quick, open the door!" Genis said.

"I can't!" Zelda replied, "You need four things to open the door; I only have one of them." Zelda turned and looked at Young Link. "He has the other three, but I don't know where he has them."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Kratos asked.

"No, not unless we help Young Link. He's the only one that knows where he put them."

"Professor, can you heal him?" Colette asked.

"I can try." Raine replied.

Raine walked over to Young Link and placed her staff over his body.

"First Aid!" she said.

The end of the staff began to glow with a bluish white light coming out of it.

"Well, I managed to heal any wounds he had, but we should get him to a bed to rest until he regains consciousness."

"So we're just supposed to sit round while he recovers!? We don't know how long that will take! Yggdrasill will probably of have had revived Ganondorf by then!" Lloyd shouted.

"Well, what do you want us to do Lloyd!?" Genis shouted in an annoyed tone. "You heard Zelda, she can't open the door!"

"Well-"

"Enough you two." Zelda said. "There's nothing we can do. Let's just return to the castle."

"Fine." Lloyd said.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE CASTLE

"It's getting late, you should probably rest up." Zelda said.

"No, we're fine." Lloyd replied.

"I know you are worried about Yggdrasilll, but please, you must rest." Zelda said. "I'll keep watch over the Temple of Time for any signs of Yggdrasill."

"No, I shall do it." Kratos said. "You all get some sleep."

"No, I insist that you rest up. You are my guests and I wouldn't want to-"

"It's fine. I don't need sleep anyways."

"Alright, I suppose I can't change your mind. Let me show the rest of you to your rooms."

They walked on ahead leaving Kratos behind and listened to Zelda as she explained where everything was in the castle.

"Here we are. Raine, Colette, I'm sure you two will be comfortable here. Lloyd, Genis, I'm hope you'll enjoy it here."

After giving them their rooms, Zelda said good night to everyone as she retreated to another part of the castle.

"I feel bad making Kratos have to keep watch for Yggdrasill." Colette said.

"It's OK Colette. After all, what he said is true, he doesn't need sleep. But we do, so let's head to bed." Lloyd said.

"Alright, good night everyone." Raine said. "Genis, Lloyd, if I here any noise coming from your room, you'll both get punished! You'd better go to bed!"

"Don't worry sis, we'll go to bed."

"Yeah, so don't worry about us Professor!" Lloyd added.

"Alright, good night you two." Raine said as she turned and disappeared into the room.

"See you in the morning!" Colette said as she too disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind her.

The two boys turned and went into their own room. As Lloyd shut the door, he let out a mischievous laugh.

"We're not going to bed are we?" Genis asked in a mischievous tone.

"Nope!" Lloyd replied.


	15. The Balcony Accident

"Well, this certainly feels like old times." Kratos said to no one in particular. "Me keeping watch while everyone else sleeps. My life is great isn't it?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound like it; even though I know you're being sarcastic."

Startled by the unexpected response, Kratos turned around. Standing at the door leading into the castle from the balcony where he was, was none other than Princess Zelda.

"Is something wrong your Highness?"

"No, not really. I just though I'd check on you. After all, I still say you should rest along with the others."

"I understand your concern Princess, but as I stated before, I do not need to rest."

"Are you........not human Kratos?" Zelda asked.

Kratos looked at her with a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, the energy level emitting from your body is different than that of a normal human's. The same goes for Colette, although her's isn't as different as yours though. Genis and Raine, theirs is completely different though. It feels like a combination of a human's and something else."

"Indeed you are correct your Highness, Genis and Raine are not humans. They are half-elves."

"Half-Elves?"

"They are the combination of a human and an elf. Their father was human while they had an Elven mother."

"So Elves really exist. How interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, elves are, according to Hyrulean historians, supposed to be extinct. They existed long before the ancient Hylians did."

"Hylians?"

"They are the ancient civilization which are said to have been the ones whom first inhabited Hyrule. They were also the only humans who could use magic. They also built the seven temples in Hyrule which house one of the Six Sages."

"Wait, seven temples to house the SIX Sages?"

"Yes, you see, I'm the Seventh Sage, but I don't reside inside of my temple, I just watch over it."

"I see. Now I have a question, since you, a human, can use magic, does that mean you are a Hylian?"

"No, the Hylians disappeared shortly after the Sealing War ended. No one knows what happened to them. I'm just a descendant of the Hylians, but my bloodline is not just Hylians, so I have only some of their legendary power."

"I see. Very interesting."

Zelda began to walk towards Kratos.

"You still haven't answered the question I asked you earlier about you and Colette. Are you both ha-  
WAH!"

Zelda tripped on the stone floor. She closed her eyes and prepared for an impact.....but it never came. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was parallel with the ground, yet, she wouldn't fall. She slightly tilted her head back and saw Kratos standing there with his arms out - he had caught Zelda before she hit the floor.

"Thank you Kratos."

Zelda blushed as she noticed something on her chest. She tilted her head downwards and blushed even more when she noticed where one of Kratos's hands was.

"K-Kratos, y-your h-hand is on m-my breast."

Immediately after she said that, Kratos helped Zelda to her feet and he took a few steps back.

"I-I'm g-going t-to go b-back i-inside n-now. G-good n-night."

With that, Zelda quickly left, leaving Kratos alone on the balcony.

"Great, now she probably thinks that I'm a pervert or something. Excellent work Kratos."

Kratos looked up at the star-filled night sky. The moon was in full bloom and there were a few clouds here and there. Kratos let out a sigh that was full of sadness and sorrow.

"Anna.........this night, how it reminds me so of our last night together. How I wish I could see you right now; one more time."

Kratos's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading towards the balcony. Kratos placed his hand on his sword in case this was an enemy. He could see a small figure moving towards him. When the figure reached the balcony, the moonlight revealed who it was.

It was Young Link. When he saw Kratos, he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey, you're one of those people I met in the inn at the castle town. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we had some business with Princess Zelda. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my head is throbbing like crazy, it hurts a lot. Man, what did I hit my head on in the Temple of Time after that angel sent me flying?"

"Well, you did fly head first into the stone wall, so I'm not surprised that your head hurts. You should probably go lay down and rest."

"No, that's OK, I'm fine. Hey, is everyone else you were with here too?"

"Yes, they are. They're sleeping right now."

"I see. I suppose I'll see them in the morning then."

After a few moments of silence, Young Link took out an ocarina and began playing a song on it.

"What a strange melody...." Kratos began. "I was feeling depressed, but now I feel normal again."

The young boy stopped playing and replied, "I'm not surprised that you feel better. The song I just played is called the Song of Healing."

"I see. Could you play it some more?"

"Sure!"

Kratos closed his eyes as the boy played the song again.

As this was happening, both swordsmen were unaware of the horse which slowly approached the castle gates.


	16. Castle Exploration

About the same time that Young Link and Kratos were on the balcony, Genis and Lloyd were in their room deciding on what they were going to do.

"Lloyd, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! It's not like we're gonna steal anything! We're just gonna explore the castle."

"Alright, let's go!"

They opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway making sure to close the door behind them.

"Hmm...when Zelda was showing us around, we came from over there." Lloyd said.

"Well then, let's go this way and see what we can find!" Genis said.

They walked down the hall and looked in every room which they passed, but none of them had anything of interest. However, as they were walking along, Genis noticed something odd.

"Hey, Lloyd, this is a castle, but we haven't seen any guards since we left the room. Where are they?"

"You're right. Well, they're probably on break right now or something."

"Lloyd, guards don't take breaks unless they have a replacement at their post."

"True. Well, who cares, let's keep going."

They continued walking down the hallway occasionally turning when they reached an intersection or a dead end. As they were walking, they came to an enormous, elaborate door.

"Whoa! I wonder what's beyond this door." Lloyd said as he reached out to open the door.

However, before Lloyd could grab the doorknob, Genis grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the door.

"Wait Lloyd, listen. You can hear voices in there."

Lloyd pressed his ear against the door to try and hear the conversation, but it was too muffled. He then decided to slightly open the door so that he could hear better.

"What are you doing!? You'll get us caught!" Genis said in a loud whispering tone.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. Now be quiet and let me listen to the conversation."

Both boys now listened to a conversation between what sounded like Zelda ans someone else. They didn't recognize the second voice, but they could tell that it was male.

"I feel like this is my fault. I should have been here." The male voice said.

"Even if you had been here, I don't think one more person would have made a difference. That thing, that angel which attacked the caste town, it was the second strongest being I've ever felt, second only to Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"You said that it got into the Sacred Realm right?"

"Yes, but we couldn't go after him. The Door of Time remains closed and your brother is the only person that knows where the Spiritual Stones are."

"You at least still have the Ocarina of Time right?"

"Yes but-"

"Can you loan it to me again?"

"I suppose so. I'll feel safer knowing you have it. Here."

"Thanks Zelda. Now then, if you'll excuse me."

Suddenly, a tune being played on an ocarina could be heard. Then there was a flash of light and the male voice couldn't be heard anymore.

"Link wait!" They heard Zelda yell, but she received no reply.

"Did she just say Link?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that Link was the name of that kid that got injured." Lloyd said.

Suddenly, both boys felt a draft of air around them. It lasted only a few seconds, but it got there attention.

"So, how long have you two been standing there?" asked a female voice.

Both boys turned and saw Zelda standing behind them. They both knew they were screwed.

"Well?" Zelda asked in a more demanding tone.

"Well, we just got here, we got lost trying to find out way back to where we left Kratos." Genis said.

"Well then...follow me." Zelda replied.

Lloyd gave Genis a confused look. After walking down several hallways, past their room and the girls room, they came to an intersection when Zelda stopped.

"Kratos is right down this hallway on the balcony." Zelda said pointing down the hall.

She had turned to leave when Lloyd asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Zelda felt her face turn bright red.

"N-no, that's OK, y-you two go ahead. I-I'm going to go to b-bed."

She then hurried down the hall away from Genis and Lloyd.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd asked.

"I have no idea." Genis replied.

"Well, we're here. We might as well go see Kratos." Lloyd said.

They walked down the hallway which Zelda had pointed down. As they reached the balcony, Kratos was no where to be found. Instead, they saw Young Link standing out there talking to a ball of light with wings. He had his back to them, so he didn't see when they walked up to him. As they approached him, they heard his conversation.

"Well, I'm just really relieved that you're OK. I don't know what I would have done had something happened to you." The ball said.

Young Link gave a small chuckle.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me Saria. You know that fighting monsters and stuff is an everyday thing for me. And getting hurt is just part of the deal. It's like a packaged bundle!"

"I understand that Link, but I fear that you sometimes get in way over your head. Can you at least promise me that you'll come home safely?"

"I promise." Young Link said before letting out a chuckle. "I'll probably sneak away to the forest in a bit. Are you in the usual spot right now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then, see you in a bit."

..........

"Well, you two sure talked a lot! What the heck were you talking about anyways?" The ball asked but in a different voice.

"Nothing that concerns you Navi. Hey, I'm going to the forest to see Saria, wanna come?"

"No, I'm going to let you, a 10 year old child, wonder Hyrule alone. Of course I'm coming silly! Let's get go-" the ball stopped as it seemed to notice Genis and Lloyd standing there.

"What's wrong Navi?" Young Link asked turning around. "Oh, hi!" He said when he saw Lloyd and Genis standing behind him. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago." Lloyd said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Oh hey, I'd like you to meet Navi." he said as he held out his hand and the white ball landed on it. "Navi, this is Lloyd and Genis."

"Pleased to meet you." Navi said. "I'm Link's fairy companion."

"Oh, you're a fairy? That's cool. Hey, have either of you seen Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, he went inside a few minutes ago." Young Link said.

"Damn, we musta missed him." Lloyd said.

"I guess. Well, I'm out of here, but I should be back by dawn. If Zelda or anyone asks for me, lie." Young Link said.

He then took out his ocarina ans played a song on it. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Hey Lloyd."

"Yeah?"

"Kratos is gone, Young Link is OK, don't you think we should go back to our room now?"

"Yeah, OK, let's go."

They returned inside and walked towards their room. However, just as Lloyd reached out for the doorknob, there was a voice from behind then.

"And just where have you two been?" asked a stern female voice.

They both turned around and there, standing behind them, was Raine.

"Uh-oh!" Genis said.


	17. The Resurrection

"Hmm...he's around here somewhere..." Yggdrasill thought as he flew around the Sacred Realm. "Where is he..." He continued flying around until he came upon an enormous temple. "This looks promising." the angel said as he flew into the temple. The temple was elaborately decorated. There was an enormous door at the far end.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Who dares enter the Temple of Light unannounced?"

Yggdrasill turned and saw what looked like an old man in a brown robe. The old man began walking closer, but stopped when he noticed the angel wings on Yggdrasill.

"Ah, you must be the messenger the goddesses said they were sending correct?"

"Uh, yes, yes that's me." Yggdrasill answered.

"Welcome. I presume you are here to check on the seal placed over the grave of the King of Evil?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here. Show me to the grave."

"Follow me."

The man led Yggdrasill to the enormous door at the back of the temple. When they got to the door, the man said some words in a language Yggdrasill couldn't understand.

"Dercas Rood fo eht Segas, yb ym erwop uoy llahs nepo dna laever eht Rebmahc fo Segas ot su!"

Suddenly, there was a click, and the door opened. Inside the door was a dark chamber. The only thing which could be seen was a floating platform in the middle. Before Yggdrasill realized it, the old man was on the platform. How he got over there, Yggdrasill had no idea.

He flew over to the platform. He was amazed at what was on it. There were circles with strange markings all around the circular platform; six in all. Each was a different color. Red, green, blue, orange, purple, and yellow. In the center of the platform there was a golden triangle divided into three triangles.

The man was standing on the yellow circle.

"So, where's the gave?" Yggdrasill asked.

"Right there." the man replied pointing towards the golden triangle. "The grave is sealed in the space between the Sacred Realm and the world of light."

"So then how am I supposed to check it?" Yggdrasill asked in an impatient tone.

"Simple, I will draw it into this realm. Please step away from this platform while the grave is drawn into this realm."

Yggdrasill flew away from the platform and watched as the old man begin some sort of ritual.

"Ancient creators of Hyrule, I Rauru, Sage of Light am calling to you to return here to this Chamber of Sages!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
SOMEWHERE IN THE LOST WOODS

"What? But why?" Young Link asked in a childish manner.

"I'm really sorry Link, but the Sage of Light is calling for me to return to the Chamber of Sages. I have to fulfill my duties as the Forest Sage."

"Man, this sucks!" Young Link said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, hurry back Saria!" Young Link said with a smile.

Saria smiled back before disappearing in a ball of green light.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE CASTLE

"Lady Impa, where might you be going at this time of night?"

"I am...going out. Return to your post ans say nothing to the Princess. Understood?"

"Yes my lady."

Impa walked out into the castle courtyard and disappeared in a ball of purple light.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
CHAMBER OF SAGES

"Sage of the forever green forest, Sage of forever burning fire, Sage of endless water, Sage of the eternal spirit, Sage of the living shadow, return to this Sacred Realm, return to this chamber!"

Yggdrasill watched as the circles on the platform began to glow and five figures emerged from them.

A green haired girl emerged from the green circle. A rock-like creature emerged from the red circle. A fish like creature emerged from the blue circle. A dark skinned woman emerged from the orange circle. A ninja like woman emerged from the purple circle.

Rauru then spoke, "Sages of Hyrule, combine your power and draw the grave of the evil king into this realm!"

Yggdrasill watched as the other five sages shot Rauru the same confused look.

"The gods have sent a messenger to check on the seal of the grave. Draw the grave here so that he may report to the gods."

After a moment of silence, the other five sages nodded. All six sages closed their eyes. The circles they were standing on began to glow. Yggdrasill could feel the energy level in the room begin to increase. Suddenly, the three golden triangles in the center of the platform began to glow with a golden light.

Then, an enormous boom was heard and there was a blinding flash of light. After the flash was gone, Yggdrasill saw something new on the platform: in the center of the golden triangles there was a black gravestone. Yggdrasill couldn't read the inscription on the grave, but he could feel a dark power within it.

Rauru then spoke, "Sages, the task is complete. You may return now to the world of light. I will summon you all again once it is time to seal the grave once more."

There was a moment of silence before the sages nodded and disappeared in balls of light matching the color of the circle they stood on.

With the other sages gone, Yggdrasill flew back towards the platform. He then spoke, "Leave me alone while I work."

"Very well." Rauru disappeared leaving Yggdrasill alone in the Chamber of Sages with the grave. Yggdrasill then smiled a sinister smile as he took out the Necromonicon.

"At long last, it's finally time to resurrect the evil king!"

Yggdrasill opened the dark book and flipped through the pages until he came upon the page he wanted. He then began to read the spell from the book.

"Darkness, gather your power before me! Open the gates of chaos and destruction into the land of the dead, and free the soul of the evil king! Come darkness, do as I command! Evil king Ganondorf, I resurrect thee!"

As soon as the spell was complete, the darkness in the Chamber of Sages seemed alive. The gravestone began to glow with a dark light. Suddenly, there was an enormous thunderous sound as the gravestone exploded from so much power and energy going into the grave.

The entire platform began to shake. Then, suddenly, there was a loud evil laugh coming from the grave. It echoed throughout the entire chamber. Then, there was a flash of black light.

When the light was gone, a coffin had appeared before Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill was going to open the coffin, but before he could, an enormous fist broke through the top of the coffin. Yggdrasill saw that the fist had the three golden triangles on it with the upper triangle glowing.

With the lid of the coffin now gone, the resurrected king of evil rose, Ganondorf rose up and jumped out of the coffin. Yggdrasill then spoke, "Well well well, so you're the famous King of Evil everyone seems to mention."

Ganondorf turned and looked at Yggdrasill, but before he could say anything, Rauru appeared on the yellow circle again.

"Ganondorf!? What is the meaning of this!? You, you traitor!"

Yggdrasill started to laugh. "Traitor? Please fool, I was never on your side to begin with!"

"What?"

"I merely went along with what you had said about being the messenger from the gods! You are the fool whom believed me! Now then, I'm afraid you know too much. The time has come for you to die!"

Yggdrasill started to fly towards Rauru, but Ganondorf reached out and blocked his way. He then gave a sinister laugh. "I'll handle this." he said.

Ganondorf wrapped one of his hand around Rauru's neck and lifted him off of the floor. Ganondorf smirked as he watched the Sage of Light struggle and gasp for air. The more he struggled however, the tighter Ganondorf squeezed.

Blood started oozing out of Rauru's nose from the lack of oxygen. Right before he choked Rauru, Ganondorf raised him up higher, and then he slammed Rauru down on the platform. He then violently kicked Rauru repeatedly. Ganondorf then grabbed one of Rauru's hands and he broke all five of his fingers. Rauru screamed in pain, but the worst was yet to come. Ganondorf grabbed the broken index finger and he yanked it right off of Rauru's hand. Blood shot out from his hand like a wild river. Rauru yelled out from the pain.

As he lay there on the floor of the Chamber of Sages, Ganondorf kicked his body. Finally, he took out a sword, give his famous evil laugh, and plunged the sword down onto Rauru. He plunged it all the way through his head.

Yggdrasill flew closer to Ganondorf and said. "Well well, I am impressed. We have some things to discuss."

They both turned and exited the Chamber of Sages.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
KOKIRI FOREST

It was still dark out when Young Link suddenly woke up after having a very disturbing nightmare. He grabbed all of his gear and took off like a bullet towards Hyrule Castle.

"Link, what's wrong!?" Navi asked him.

"I don't know, but something's not right!"

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE CASTLE

Everyone awoke to a scream full of terror.

"Princess Zelda!" all the guards yelled as they ran towards her room.

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine followed the guards.

When they arrived at Zelda's room, they found her in the hallway leaning against the wall shaking with fear.

"Everyone listen to me, I'm going to the Sacred Realm, something is wrong. I believe Rauru is in trouble!"

"We'll go with you!" Lloyd said.

"Alright, go, to the Temple of Time!"

The five of them ran down the halls of the castle heading towards the exit. However, they never would have guessed that the Sage of Light was dead.


	18. The Fight

It was still dark outside when everyone stormed out of Hyrule Castle. As they approached the gate leading out of the castle area, they noticed the gate was closed. The guard stepped forward and Zelda walked to the front of the group.

"Open the gate immediately! We have to go somewhere right now!" Zelda demanded.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but there are monsters beyond the castle gates. I think it would be best for all of you to return indoors and save your errands until dawn." the guard replied.

Zelda's facial expression changed from one of worry to one of anger. Her left hand began to glow with a blueish-whitish light as magical sparkles flowed outwards. She then thrust her arm forward as she used her magic to pin the guard against the gate. She then walked closer to him keeping him pinned and said in an angry voice, "I'll let you knew when I care about what YOU think! I'M the princess, I'M in charge! So if I say 'jump', you jump! If I say open the gate, you open the gate! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Y-yes Your Highness, I apologize!" the guard said in a scared tone.

Zelda's hand stopped glowing as she released the guard from her grasp. He fell to the ground but immediately got up and opened the gate. Zelda walked over to the guard and said, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood! Otherwise I would have had you executed! If it ever happens again, I won't hesitate to execute you!"

Zelda then walked out of the gate.

"Good mood?" Genis asked. "I'd hate to see her in a BAD mood!"

"Maybe Zelda has a split personality too." Lloyd said.

"Then she's just like Raine!" Genis said. "Random mood swings, giving into her maniac desires-" Genis was abruptly interrupted by a hard smack in the head by none other than Raine.

"Oww! That hurts!" Genis yelled.

"Good. Anyways, let's catch up to Zelda." Raine said.

"Right!" Lloyd replied.

*SCENE CHANGE*  
HYRULE FIELD

As Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Zelda were making their way to the Temple of Time, Young Link too was attempting to get there. However, it was night time, and things tended to happen to children wandering Hyrule Field alone at night.

"And stay down!" Young Link yelled as he struck down yet another monster.

However, as quickly as he struck them down, more emerged from the earth to take him down.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!" Young Link yelled as he reached into one of the hidden pockets in his tunic and pulled out a transparent crystal shaped object with a sphere of fire in the inner center.

"I don't like depending on magic in order to survive, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"

He closed his fist around the crystal and then he punched the earth. As soon as his fist made contact, a crystal of flame appeared around Young Link and shot outwards killing all of the enemies it touched. With the monsters now gone, Young Link took a moment to rest.

"Hey Link." Navi said, "Why don't you just warp us to the Temple of Time to make things faster?"

"Because I can't. I played the Prelude of Light, but the warp magic doesn't work!"

"Well then, come on, let's go! Stop sitting around you lazy boy!"

"Shut up Navi! You're not the one that has to fight the monsters! you just ride on my head in my hat all day!"

"What!? How dare you!? If it wasn't for me, you'd never know where a monster's weak point was! Not to mention..."

Navi continued talking and talking. Young Link couldn't stand it much longer. As the fairy rambled on and on, Young Link finally snapped.

"Dammit! Shut up already! This is the reason why I miss Tatl, at least she didn't annoy the hell out of me!"

After his small outburst, Navi just hovered in place, her white glow slowly changed to a sad blue color. After a moment, the fairy replied to the boy's comment.

"W-well, if, if that's how you really feel, then maybe, maybe I should just leave!"

Navi sounded like she was about to cry. The fairy turned and rapidly flew away from Young Link.

"Navi wait!" Young Link yelled as he ran after the fairy.

She flew into the hollow opening which connected Hyrule Field to the Lost Woods. Young Link followed her into the woods, but lost sight of her after a while.

Out of breath, he stopped running, slightly bent over, and placed his hands on his knees breathing heavily. After a while, he stood up straight and looked around. Even though he lived and grew up in the Lost Woods, he didn't recognize the area he was in at all.

"Oh man!" Young Link said as he worriedly looked around. "No no no no no no no! I can't be!" he said as fear slowly came over him.

"I-I'm, I'm lost..." his voiced trailed off as fear evoked him.

A cold sweat formed on his forehead as he stood still, petrified by fear. For Young Link, as well as everyone else, knew, that if a child gets lost in the Lost Woods without a fairy accompanying them, they would be killed and devoured by the shadows.

"I have to keep moving, fairy or no fairy, I'm dead meat if I stand still!"

As he stood still wondering what he should do, he heard a noise in the distance. His curiosity got the better of him and so he decided to investigate. He wondered around for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes. He stepped into a long clearing and he suddenly heard the noise behind him. He turned around and saw what was making the noise: it was a huge, armor covered, bear-like monster with an enormous spear!

The moment the monster spotted him, it pointed its spear at him and it started running like crazy towards Young Link.

"Holy shit!" Young Link screamed as the monster began to chase him.

He ran with all of his might, but the monster kept getting closer and closer.


	19. Young Link's Dilemma

"Move Link, MOVE!" Young Link yelled to himself as he ran from the monster which was chasing him.

He was running as fast as his legs would take him, but it wasn't enough to get away from the monster. As he was running through the forest trying to get away, he didn't see a tree root sticking out of the ground. By the time he realized it was there it was too late.

He tripped on the tree root and fell towards the Earth. As he fell, his ankle twisted and his left arm violently scraped against the thorns of a shrub next to him. He then hit the ground with a hard _**thud**_.

Blood gushed out from his arm, as the thorns had penetrated deep into his flesh.

The monster charging at him slowed it's pace as it neared the fallen and injured Young Link.

Young Link knew he was in trouble; because not only was his ankle twisted and hurting pretty badly, but his sword arm was bleeding profusely and he was obviously in pain from that too.

"I have no idea how to kill this thing!" Young Link said to himself. "Link talked about a monster like this, but he never told me how to kill it!"

The monster slowly started making its way towards Young Link, who, because of his injuries, wasn't able to get up and away.

"I have no idea where its weak point is; and my sword arm is too injured for me to try attacking it somehow."

"Looks like you can use some help." A voice said in the distance.

Young Link turned around to see how had spoken; and was shocked to see that it was none other than Navi.

"Link, quick! Take out your bow and aim for its exposed head!"

Young Link quickly did as the fairy instructed him. He pulled out his bow, loaded an arrow, and aimed at the monster. As he pulled the bow string back, he let out a few whimpers due to the large wound on his arm; especially since it was with his injured arm that he was pulling the bow string with.

After carefully aiming, he released the arrow. The arrow flew directly into the right eye of the monster.

Black blood spewed out from the eye socket of the monster.

Young Link loaded another arrow and fired it at the monster. This time, the arrow struck the monster in the forehead, piercing its way through the monster's head and coming out the other side.

The monster fell back and exploded into a puff of black smoke.

"You did it!" Navi yelled as she flew in front of the boy's face.

"Yeah..." Young Link said as he put his bow away. He then turned to face Navi. "Navi, I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have said all of those mean things I said."

"You really hurt me Link..." Navi replied in a rather sad tone. "But I knew that you had followed me into the Lost Woods. I wasn't going to let you get killed in here, even if you had been mean. I promised the Great Deku Tree that I would always watch over you no matter what."

"Navi...thank you. I, I don't know what I would have done had I lost you again..." Tears welded up in Young Link's eyes, however, he refused to let a single one out.

The harder he tried to keep from crying, the bigger the urge to cry grew. Young Link turned away from Navi in an attempt to keep her from seeing him hold his tears back.

Navi flew up behind Young Link and said, "Link, it's ok to cry. You don't have to try and hold the tears back. Just let them out."

The tears were too much for the boy to hold back any longer. He let the tears fall out from his eyes and slowly roll down his cheeks.

"There, see? Don't you feel better now?" the fairy asked.

Young Link turned and faced the fairy with a smile on his face and tears still flowing from his now swollen eyes. He then gave a small nod.

"Now come on, let's get you fixed up. There's a Fairy Fountain right over there." Navi said.

Young Link nodded and wiped the tears away with a smile still on his face. He then took out his hookshot and fired the hook at a nearby tree. He then stood up with the help of the hookshot.

Making sure to not stand on his injured ankle, Young Link slowly made his way towards the Fairy Fountain.

After a few minutes, Young Link arrived at the Fairy Fountain. The fountain was filled with fairies giving off a pink glow.

As Young Link limped (more like hopped) towards the fountain, the fairies flew towards him. The fairies then began to fly around Young Link while using their magic to heal his wounds and fix his ankle.

After they finished healing him, they flew back to the center of the Fairy Fountain.

With his ankle now fixed and his arm healed, Young Link started to make his way back out of the Lost Woods.

With the help of Navi, he got out in no time.

Back out on Hyrule Field, Young Link began to once again make his way towards Hyrule Castle.

The moon was still high in the night sky as Young Link ran towards Hyrule Castle Town. He wasted no time in getting there. He would just run past any monster that came out to challenge him.

A few minutes later, Young Link arrived at the destroyed castle town. He entered the town and looked around.

"I know I saw this already, but for some reason, it's just as shocking as the first time."

Navi flew out of Young Link's hat and replied, "Well, when you consider how lively this place was earlier today, it really IS a shocker, regardless of if you've seen it already."

Young Link's facial expression changed from one of shock to one of anger. He then clenched his fists.

"Dammit, this is all my fault. If I hadn't told that kid about the Sacred Realm, this never would have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself Link. You didn't know that that kid was working for the enemy."

"Maybe, but I promised Zelda and Link that I would never speak of the Sacred Realm to anyone, and I broke that promise."

Navi sighed and flew back into Young Link's hat. Young Link ran in the direction of the Temple of Time. He ran up the stairs to the right of the temple and then stopped in front of the entrance. His Hylian instincts told him that something was wrong.

He turned around and sensed that he wasn't alone.

"Who's there!?" he yelled as he took out his sword and shield.

There was no response, but a figure started moving towards him.


	20. The Two Links

Young Link watched as the figure moved closer towards him. He had his sword and shield ready should this be an enemy. As the figure moved towards Young Link, the light from the moon slowly revealed who it was.

"Kratos!" Young Link said once he saw the red-haired swordsman.

"Hello again Young Link." Kratos said. "I apologize if I startled you."

Young Link put his sword and shield away before replying, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I returned to the castle only to find everyone not there. I questioned one of the guards and he filled me in on the situation."

"Situation?"

"Yes. Apparently, Princess Zelda sensed a disturbance in the Sacred Realm and she went off to investigate."

"I see. Well, come on, let's go inside."

Kratos nodded and the two swordsmen walked up the stairs into the Temple of Time. When they entered the temple, they saw Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, and Zelda standing in front of the Door of Time. The two swordsmen walked up to the group.

"Hey guys." Young Link said.

The five in front of the door turned around.

"Young Link! Kratos!" Lloyd said.

"Young Link!" Zelda said as she walked over to the boy in green. "Please tell me you have the three Spiritual Stones with you!"

Young Link stepped forward towards the alter.

"I do." he said as he took out three sparkling jewels.

Each stone was a different color, but all three were held in a golden frame. One was made of emerald, once was made of ruby, and one was made of sapphire.

Young Link walked up to the alter and placed the stones into the indicated locations: the emerald on the left, the ruby in the middle, and the sapphire on the right. He then took out his ocarina and looked up at Zelda whom was standing on the platform behind the alter.

"Do you have the Ocarina of Time? I can play the Song of Time on my Fairy Ocarina, but the door won't open unless it's played on the Ocarina of Time." Young Link said.

"Don't worry squirt, I have the ocarina." a male voice said from behind everyone. They all turned to see who had spoken.

A teenage boy, who looked like an older version of Young Link, was standing behind everyone. He had blond hair and was wearing a blue tunic with white tights, and a blue cone-shaped hat; he also wore brown boots similar to Young Link's. He also wore light blue colored earrings.

As he walked closer towards everyone else, Young Link looked as if he'd just been annoyed.

"Link, you made it!" Zelda said as she walked towards the teenager.

"Yeah, I came as soon as I heard you needed the ocarina." he replied.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

The blond walked over to the twin swordsman.  
"I'm Link." he replied.

"You have the same name as Young Link!" Genis said.

"You look like him too." Colette said.

"Yes. Could you be his older brother perhaps?" Raine asked.

Link chuckled.  
"Yes, I am. Isn't that right little bro?"

Young Link got a look of annoyance on his face. He crossed his arms and replied, "Yeah, he is." He then muttered something under his breath which no one else heard.

Zelda then turned and walked back towards the alter.

"Enough talking! Hurry and open the door!" she said.

"Fine fine. Song of Time coming up!" Link said.

He took out a blue ocarina and played a mysterious melody. When the music ended, there was a rumbling sound, and then, the Door of Time slowly opened.

"Let's go everyone." Zelda said as she walked down the hallway beyond the door.

Everyone followed her down the hallway, and they soon came to a large chamber with what looked like a stage in the middle with several levels, and a pedestal in the center of the upper level.

"I thought this was supposed to lead to the Sacred Realm. As far as I can tell, this is still the Temple of Time." Raine said.

"It is." Link said.

"Then how do we get to the Sacred Realm?" Genis asked.

"You'll see. Just watch." Young Link said.

Zelda walked up to the top level of the stage and stepped in front of the pedestal. She then began speaking in a language no one, or at least the Sylveranti, couldn't understand.

"Whoa, what's she saying?" Lloyd asked.

"She asking the three goddess who created Hyrule to watch over and protect us while we venture into the Sacred Realm because she senses an evil presence." Young Link replied.

"You can understand what she's saying Young Link?" Raine asked.

"Yes. You see, she's speaking in-" Young Link was suddenly interrupted by his older brother.

"She's speaking in the ancient Hylian tongue, the language spoken by the people of Hyrule before the Hylians mysteriously disappeared." Link said.

"Hey! I was already explaining before you!" Young Link yelled. He then kicked Link considerably hard in his shin.

"Hey, Young Link, what's the matter with you!?" Lloyd yelled.

"Indeed, that was completely uncalled for young man!" Raine scolded.

"You shouldn't hurt others for no reason, especially not your own brother." Colette said.

"You might learn something from these guys bro, you should listen to what they have to say." Link said as he rubbed his shin. He hadn't expected the kick to hurt as much as it did. He may have only been 10 years old, but Young Link could kick pretty hard when he was mad.

"Shut up Link!" Young Link yelled in a very childish manner. He then stormed off to another part of the large chamber.

"I'll go talk to him" Kratos said as he walked over to the boy who had gone to sit apart from everyone else.

"Well, I haven't properly been introduced to any of you yet. You all know who I am, but who exactly are you?" Link asked.

"I'm Lloyd. This is Colette, Genis, Raine, and that's Kratos." Lloyd said as he pointed towards Kratos talking with Young Link.

"Oh, ok. You're the ones Zelda told me about. You come from the land of Sylverant right?" Link asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Genis said. "Have you heard of it?" he asked.

"Nope. But I don't doubt that it exists. I mean, my bro went to some land called Termina, and I'd never heard of it either." Link said.

"What's going on over here?"

Everyone turned and saw Zelda standing behind them.

"Link and Young Link had a fight." Colette said.

"They did? Oh, nothing new then." Zelda replied.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing." Lloyd said.

Lloyd walked over to where the boy and his father were. He overheard part of their conversation as he approached them.

"I don't care how he appears to be to you. You've only known him for a few minutes. I've known him all my life. So I know what I'm saying when I say that he's a complete asshole - at least towards me he is." Young Link said.

"You have reason to be upset, and I understand your plight. And yes, you do have a point, I don't have any reason to be talking. I hardly know him. I apologize." Kratos said.

"Hey guys!" Lloyd said as he walked up to the two swordsmen.

"Hey Lloyd." Young Link vaguely replied.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." the small boy replied. He then stood up and brushed the dirt off of his green tunic. "It looks like they're waiting for us to get going." Young Link said as he walked towards everyone else.

"He told me a very interesting tale about his life." Kratos told Lloyd.

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"I apologize, I shouldn't have mentioned it. He told me not to tell anyone else." Kratos said as he walked back towards the group.

Lloyd returned to the group.

"Let's get going." Zelda said. "Close your eyes everyone." she said.

They suddenly felt things shifting around them.

"We're here everyone." Zelda said.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw that they weren't in the Temple of Time anymore, but rather outside of a large temple.

Zelda walked in front of the group and said, "Welcome to the Temple of Light."


	21. The Sacred Realm

The Sacred Realm was nothing like the Sylveranti had expected.

They were in a grassy field which stretched as far as the eye could see. The only obstruction with the Temple of Light. The temple was constructed entirely of gold ore and looked similar to the Temple of Time.

Even though there was no sun, you could still see as if it was the middle of the day. There was also no sky. When you looked up or at the horizon, you would be staring at the millions of stars from outer-space.

The temperature was neither hot nor cold, and there was no wind.

"Truly fantastic!" said Raine in a very hyperactive voice. "I simply must begin researching this place at once!" she said. She then began to pick some of the grass to experiment with.

"Oh no..." Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Kratos said at the same time.

"W-what's wrong with Raine?" Young Link asked, startled by Raine's sudden mood swing.

"Ruin Mode..." Genis replied.

"Ruin Mode? What's that?" Link asked.

"Raine's an absolute maniac about ruins, ancient civilizations, things like that. We just crossed a dimensional boundary and now Raine wants to study this place." Genis said.

Raine briskly turned around and faced her brother before stating, "I'm NOT a maniac, I'm a researcher!" She then quickly went back to collecting grass samples.

"Is she always like this while near ruins and the sort?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, but it's usually just when we first arrive that she's like this. She'll slightly return to normal after a few minutes pass." Kratos said.

"Slightly?" the three Hyruleans said in unison.

"Yeah, slightly." Genis said. "Just ignore her for now."

"Uh, ok." Zelda said.

Genis walked over to his sister. "Let's go sis." Genis said as he pulled on his sister's arm.

"But I'm not done collecting samples!" Raine said.

"Raine!" Genis yelled.

Raine gave a defeated sigh. "Oh alright." she said as she walked towards everyone else who had begun to head for the entrance of the Temple of Light.

As they neared the door, Raine walked over to Zelda and asked, "Excuse me Zelda, but I was wondering, would you tell me about the Temple of Light?"

"Certainly Raine. The Temple of Light is the temple where the Triforce slept until Ganondorf caused it to shatter into its three pieces. It is also the temple guarded by the Sage of Light, Rauru."

"I see. I simply must go inside!" Raine said, once again in Ruin Mode.

"Does Raine have a split personality?" Young Link asked.

"I'm sorry, she's a little crazy, but she's a good person at heart." Genis replied.

"I'm NOT crazy!" Raine yelled.

Both Links couldn't utter a laugh, earning them a not-so-friendly glare from the white mage.

As they reached the door of the temple, Zelda let out a surprised gasp. The temple doors were closed.

"What? What is this?" Zelda said. "The temple doors are never closed!"

From behind everyone, Link and Young Link gave each other the same mischievous grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Link asked his younger brother.

"Probably..." replied the boy.

Both Links took out a bomb before throwing them towards the doors of the temple and yelling "Fire in the hole!"

Everyone quickly jumped and hit the deck as the two bombs exploded, blasting the temple doors.

As they stood up, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Kratos, and Zelda had the same "what the hell just happened?" look on their face; the two brothers couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Link, Young Link, what the hell is you guys' problem!? You coulda blown our heads off!" Lloyd yelled.

The teen and the boy were still laughing hard until Young Link finally calmed down enough to reply to the twin swordsman. "Well sooorry little girl, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch ma'am!" Link replied before both Links burst out laughing again.

"Double Demon Fang!" Lloyd yelled as he struck the ground twice with both of his swords, causing two shock waves to appear heading for both Links.

Link simply moved out of the way of the shock wave heading towards him, while Young Link took out his bow and arrow and fired an arrow with a light blue head at the shock wave. As soon as the arrow made contact with the shock wave, it froze in place.

"Whoa!" Genis said as he ran over to the frozen Demon Fang. "It's frozen solid! I don't think I could have done that with my magic!" he said as he examined the frozen Demon Fang.

"The arrow you fired had a blue head, not to mention it was composed of more mana than a regular arrow." Kratos said.

"That's probably because it wasn't a regular arrow. It was an ice arrow." Young Link replied.

"An arrow charged with ice magic?" Genis asked as he removed the arrow from the Demon Fang. However, as soon as he removed the arrow, the Demon Fang shattered into pieces.

Genis was examining the arrow, but he noticed that it was no longer filled with magic. "Hey, what gives? This is just a regular arrow." he said.

"That's because once it's used, the magic runs out. And, it was a regular arrow to begin with." Young Link replied.

"Huh? Then how did it become an ice arrow?" Genis asked.

"That's simple. I infused it with magic myself." Young Link replied.

"You can use magic too!?" Genis asked in shock.

"Y-yeah." Young Link replied, slightly shaken by how Genis responded.

"But, you're a human. Humans aren't supposed to be able to use magic!" Raine said.

"Well, I mean, unlike Zelda, I can't just freely use magic. Well, I mean, I CAN use it freely, I just can't use it like she can. It's difficult to explain..." the boy said.

"Well, can you show us some magic?" Genis asked.

"Uh...sure." Young Link replied. He then took the arrow from Genis and waved his hand over the head. The arrowhead changed from its normal gray color to a fiery red.

"Whoa! It's filled with fire magic!" Genis said.

"Can you infuse your arrows with any elemental power?" Raine asked, slightly going into Ruin Mode again.

"No, I can only use fire, ice, and light arrows." Young Link said.

"Very interesting indeed, could you show-" before Raine could finish speaking, a loud shriek was heard from inside of the Temple of Light.

Everyone looked around and noticed that Zelda wasn't with them.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he ran into the temple.

The others quickly followed the teen inside, but none were prepared to witness what lay inside the Temple of Light.


	22. The Sacred Realm Falls

Everyone ran through the doors of the temple in an attempt to see what it was that made Zelda scream. As soon as they entered though, their question was answered.

The temple was in shambles. There were broken objects everywhere. However, the temple in ruin was not the worst part of the situation. There was blood everywhere.

Link quickly darted his eyes around the temple, attempting to locate the princess, but she was no where to be found.

"She's still here, I know she is." Link said.

"How do you know for sure?" Genis asked.

Link showed the group the back of his left hand. The same golden triangle which was on Zelda's hand was now also on Link's. The only difference was that the lower right triangle was glowing instead of the lower left.

"My Triforce of Courage is resonating with her Triforce of Wisdom. That's how I know she's still here." Link replied.

"Triforce of Courage…? You're the Hero of Time!?" Raine exclaimed.

Link let out a small chuckle. "Indeed I am. But I thought that was kind of obvious."

"Wait, I thought that there were three Triforce parts. How do you know that your Triforce isn't reacting with the other part?" Lloyd asked.

Link turned and faced Lloyd, giving him a dark glare. "Because if my Triforce of Courage was reacting with the Triforce of Power…" Link cut himself off.

"What? What would happen?" Colette asked.

Link turned away from everyone.

Young Link decided to speak up. "If that were to happen, that would mean that Ganondorf would be alive." The boy said.

"Exactly." Link said.

As he looked around the temple, he noticed something in the rear of the large chamber. "What the!?" Link yelled as he ran towards the rear.

The others followed until Link stopped at an open door in the rear. Everyone poked their head through the door only to find an enormous dark chamber. They could see a platform floating in the center of the room.

"Look!" Colette said.

Everyone looked over to the platform and they saw the Hyrulean Princess knelt over next to a figure.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as he threw his boots off and replaced them with another pair of boots. The new boots however, had a yellow colored bottom and had small wing-like things on the side.

He then ran into the dark chamber. The Sylveranti gasped as they noticed that instead of falling into the never-ending darkness, he was walking ON the darkness.

"Amazing! How in the world does he do it?" Raine asked, very near Ruin Mode again.

"The boots allow him to hover-walk. He can't go any higher or lower though, and he'll fall if he stops moving. If he falls, the boots won't work again until they reach solid ground. That's the only flaw the Hover Boots have." Young Link said.

"Do you have a pair too?" Genis asked.

"No, they only make them adult sized. My feet are too small." Young Link replied.

Kratos took out his blue transparent angel wings and said, "Let's head over there ourselves. Chosen One, if you would…" he said.

Colette then took out her pink transparent angel wings and picked up Raine and Genis.

"Whoa! You two are angels!?" Young Link said in shock.

"Indeed." Kratos said. "But we are also human."

"That's so cool!" Young Link said.

Kratos picked up Lloyd and Young Link and he and Colette flew over to the platform. They landed on the platform and they set their "passengers" down.

The Sylveranti looked around the platform before asking Young Link, "What is this place?"

The small boy turned and faced the Sylveranti before replying, "I find it creepy that all five of you said that at the same time. Anyways, this is the Chamber of Sages."

The boy then noticed that his brother and Zelda were staring at something on the platform. He approached them and heard a sobbing noise.

Zelda was crying.

"Zelda, what's wro-" Young Link cut himself off as he saw what they were looking at. He fell to his knees and lowered his face out of sight as a silent tear fell to the ground. He then made a fist and punched the ground once.

"What's going on over here?" Raine asked as she walked up to the three Hyruleans. "Oh my…how horrible!" she said as she lay her eyes upon what the other three were looking at.

The other Sylveranti ran over to see what was going on.

Kratos let out a grunt. "How disturbing." He said.

"How, how did this happen?" Colette asked.

"How awful…" Genis said.

"What kind of sick bastard did this?" Lloyd said.

The Sylveranti lowered themselves in a sign of respect as they continued looking at the sight before them.

There, before everyone, lay the Sage of Light, dead, with a sword plunged through his head, in a puddle of his own blood.

Everyone rose up after a few minutes had passed.

Kratos stepped away from everyone else. "Why is this coffin with a broken lid here?" the Seraphim angel asked.

Everyone turned their attention towards Kratos.

Zelda then spoke, "No! This can't be! If the coffin is here, then…" Zelda trailed off as fear overcame her.

"Then what?" Lloyd asked.

"Then Ganondorf is alive!" Link said.

"Dammit, Yggdrasill must be behind this!" Lloyd yelled.

"I knew we had precious little time, but I never would have imagined this little!" Raine said.

"So, what does the dead old guy have to do with this?" Genis asked.

"Rauru is- was, the Sage of Light. Without the power of all seven sages, we cannot seal Ganondorf again!" Zelda said.

"Ganondorf must have killed Rauru so that he couldn't be sealed once more." Link said.

"Professor, do you think you could revive Rauru?" Colette asked.

"I'm sorry Colette, but he is long dead. His blood is probably the one we saw at the entrance to the temple." Raine said.

"There is one way…" a voice said.

Everyone looked around the Chamber of Sages to try and locate the source of the voice. Suddenly, the circular mounds began to glow in a light the same color as the mound. The yellow circle, however, remained unlit. Five figures emerged from the circles.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Lloyd asked.

"These are the other five sages." Zelda said. "Saria, the Sage of the Forest; Darunia, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water; Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit; and my attendant Impa, the Sage of Shadow."

"What do you mean 'there is one way'"? Link asked.

Saria spoke, "There is a legend, a legend as old as time itself, about a rod with the power to give life to whatever its user desires. It can also smuggle the life out of anything."

"So we could revive Raura with this rod?" Zelda asked.

The Sage of Fire spoke, "Yes, you can. However, the rod can only be used three times before its power runs out. When the rod runs out of power, it will be nothing more than just an ordinary rod. Also, once the rod is out of power, there is no way to infuse it with more."

"Where is the rod?" Zelda asked.

The Sage of Water spoke, "The rod does not exist. The gods, fearing that its mighty power would fall into the wrong hands, split the rod's power into 12 elemental rings. The rod itself was carried off to the heavens."

"To the heavens? You mean the City in the Sky?" Link asked.

The Sage of Spirit spoke, "No. The rod was taken by the gods to where they reside. The gods have the rod. When all 12 rings are brought together, the gods will present the rod."

"The rings, where are they?" Zelda asked.

The Sage of Shadow spoke, "Seven of the rings are located here in Hyrule in the six temples. As for the others…" she turned her attention to the Sylveranti, "they are in their world." She then returned her attention to Zelda. "Three of the rings have been split into two forms in order to further divide the rod's power. Currently, there are 15 rings, but once the broken rings are combined, there will be 12. You'll need this to begin your quest…"

The five sages raised their hands and heads upwards. Suddenly, a shiny object descended upon the platform. Young Link walked over and picked it up.

The Sage of Shadow spoke again, "This is half of the Ring of Light. You must locate the other 14 rings and united the shattered rings in order to obtain the rod."

"What part of the temples are the rings in?" Link asked.

Saria then spoke, "We are not sure. They're must likely located in the room where the boss of the temple was."

"Now that all of you know this, you all must leave here at once!" the Sage of Fire said.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

The Spirit Sage spoke, "Ganondorf has been revived by that angel. His minions have seized control of the Sacred Realm once more. And without Rauru, the Temple of Light will be destroyed along with this sacred chamber."

As soon as Nabooru finished speaking, a loud evil laugh echoed throughout the chamber.

"That laugh…NO! It can't be!" Young Link yelled.

"Heyah hahahahahaha! You fools are no match for me now!" an evil voice said.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled.

"That's correct my dear princess. Soon your Triforce of Wisdom will be mine! As will your Triforce of Courage 'hero'!" Ganondorf said.

The entire temple suddenly shook as it further fell into ruin. A stampede of monsters was charging towards the door leading to the Chamber of Sages.

Zelda immediately aimed her hand towards the open door and used her magic to seal it shut. The monsters outside of the chamber began attacking the door attempting to break it down.

"We're trapped!" Genis yelled.

The five remaining sages pointed their hands towards the Triforce symbol in the middle of the platform. A blue circle appeared around the Triforce.

"Quickly! All of you must escape through this portal!" Impa yelled. "The five of us will combine our power to keep the beasts out! The Chamber of Sages cannot fall!"

Lloyd, Genis, Kratos, Raine, Link, and Young Link ran to the portal.

"Colette, Zelda, come on!" Genis yelled.

"We can't just leave them!" Colette said.

"There's no time to waste!" Lloyd yelled as he ran out and pulled both girls into the portal.

A blue crystal formed around them as they were all warped out of the chamber.

As soon as they were gone, the doors burst open and the monsters headed for the sages. The five sages prepared for an onslaught.


	23. Splitting Up

The blue crystal had turned into a blue beam of light with everyone inside of the beam. Unlike when it was a crystal, the beam was not transparent, so they didn't know where they were. They suddenly felt their feet hit solid ground and the blue bream thinned and disappeared. They were back at the Temple of Time.

"No!" Colette yelled.

"Chosen, please calm yourself. There's nothing we can do at this point except obtain the rod of which the sages spoke." Kratos said.

"But that'll be pointless if the other sages die!" Colette said.

"Colette, calm down. The sages are still alive. I can still sense them." Zelda said.

"See Colette? Everything's fine." Lloyd said.

"Let's focus on the task at hand now: finding the remaining elemental rings. Young Link, may I see the Ring of Light?" Raine asked.

"Sure." Young Link said as he took the ring out of one of his many pockets. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he noticed that the ring was glowing.

"Look!" Genis said as he pointed towards the alter which had the three Spiritual Stones on it.

Everyone turned to look, and they noticed that the alter too was glowing. Zelda walked over to the alter and placed her hand on it. The alter stopped glowing and the upper part opened revealing something from within. Zelda reached in and pulled out a shiny object.

"A ring!" Zelda exclaimed. "This must be the Ring of Time."

"Wow, that was easy." Lloyd said.

"Yes, but I doubt the others will be this simple." the princess replied.

"Why?" Genis asked.

"The other five temples don't have alters." Link replied.

"Let's return to the castle in order to devise a plan for how we're going to go about collecting the remaining 13 rings." Zelda said.

"That sounds fine. Is that ok with everyone else?" Raine asked.

Everyone nodded and so it was agreed.

"Shouldn't we close this door leading to the Sacred Realm?" Raine asked.

"I was thinking the same thing Raine." Zelda said. "Young Link, if you would..."

"On it!" the boy said as he walked over to the alter to retrieve the Spiritual Stones.

He reached out to grab the first one, but the moment he touched it, a deadly amount of voltage ran through his body. The boy yelled out in pain as he released his grip on the jewel. He then collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Young Link!" Zelda yelled as she ran over to the boy.

"Stop!" Raine yelled as she ran over to Zelda. "There is still a very strong amount of electricity running through his body. If you touch him now, you'll get electrocuted."

"But we have to move him to a better location!" Zelda said.

A white ball of light with wings suddenly flew out of Young Link's hat.

"Link! Link! Hey! Get up! Get up!" the fairy yelled as she bobbed up and down on the boy.

"A...fairy?" Raine asked no one in particular as she watched Navi calling out to Young Link.

"I'll explain later." Link said. "Let's focus on getting my brother some help."

"You're right." Raine said. "We need to discharge him first. Genis, use the electricity in Young Link's body to create a lightning spell."

Genis nodded as he walked over to Young Link and took note of the amount of electrical mana he had. He then placed his hands to his sides as he began to create his spell.

"From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder. Indignation!" the black mage yelled as he aimed his hands towards the opposite end of the temple.

A circle of magic appeared on the ground. Energy slowly made its way from the ground upwards, coming closer and closer together. Then, as the energy came together in the air space above the center of the circle, the entire circle exploded with electricity.

"Whoa! That's some magic you have there kid!" Link said.

Genis faced the teen and stood in a cocky pose before saying, "What that? That was nothing."

Lloyd walked over to Young Link's body and lifted him off the ground. He didn't get far before he had t set the boy down.

"Oh my- th-this kid is heavy!" Lloyd complained as he took deep breaths.

"I got him." Link said as he picked up his younger brother. "He carries a lot of weapons and items with him, so that's why he's so heavy."

Everyone proceeded to exit the Temple of Time and, a few minutes later, were back at Hyrule Castle.

When they arrived, Zelda had the castle medic attend to Young Link along with Raine.

The sun began to rise as sunlight blazed through the castle windows. Everyone had been awake all night. The Sylveranti took the calm moment to rest and regain some strength. They were only resting for a few minutes when Link and Zelda walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone." Zelda said.

A sleepy Lloyd replied to her, "We've been up all night. How can you be so awake?"

Zelda let out a small laugh as she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a mushroom.

"This is a Wake-Up mushroom. If you smell it, you'll become wide awake." the Hyrulean Princess answered.

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis walked over and sniffed the mushroom.

"OH MY-!" Lloyd yelled after he sniffed it.

"That smells horrible!" Genis said as he placed his hands over his nose.

"Y-yeah." Colette added.

Link and Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

"Kratos, you want a sniff too?" Link asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." the Seraphim angel replied.

"Where's Raine?" Genis asked.

"She's busy interviewing Navi for research purposes or something like that." Link replied.

Suddenly, Navi flew into the room at a very fast speed.

"Keep that maniac away from me!" the fairy yelled as she flew onto Zelda's head.

Raine suddenly burst into the room.

"Wait! I only want a small fragment of one of your wings!" she yelled, obviously in Ruin Mode.

"Raine..." Genis said.

Raine sighed. "Oh fine..."

Zelda walked over to a chair and sat down; a worried expression was on her face.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

Zelda looked down as she replied. "I just can't believe how stupid I was."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Colette asked.

"I'm talking about what happened with Young Link. I should have known that Ganondorf would have cursed the Spiritual Stones, yet I let him get hurt. What kind of ruler am I? I'm not fit to be Hyrule's princess." Zelda said.

"Don't say that Zelda! You're a kind and caring person! You didn't know that that would happen." Colette said.

"She's right. Don't blame yourself." Kratos added.

"They're right, it's not your fault." a voice said.

Everyone looked over to the entrance of the room and they saw Young Link walk into the room.

"Hey, you're ok!" Lloyd said as he walked over to the boy and gave him a pat on the back.

"Link!" Navi yelled as she flew over to Young Link.

The boy held out his hand and the fairy landed on it.

"How are you feeling?" Raine asked.

"Great!" Young Link replied.

"Man, you sure got guts!" Genis said.

Young Link chuckled before replying, "Well, I've gotten blasted before by Ganondorf's magic. Compared to that, this was nothing."

"Well, now that everyone's fine, what are we going to do about the remaining rings?" Link asked.

"Well, we're here in Hyrule, let's get all of the rings from here." Kratos said.

"That would take a lot of time." Raine said. "Let's split up into two groups and go after the rings like that."

"I don't think we should split up, but I do think that's the best plan." Zelda said.

"Alright, here's how we're gonna do this: Lloyd, you Colette, Raine, and my brother will go to the Forest, Fire, and Water Temples. Genis, Kratos, Zelda, and I will go to the Spirit and Shadow Temples." Link said. "That sound good to everyone?"

"No! Why do we have to do more work!?" Lloyd complained.

"The Spirit and Shadow Temples are very dangerous. That's why I don't want you going there." Link said.

"In that case, I don't want Genis in that group." Raine said.

"As far as I can tell, both of you are only magic users. It would be best to give each group a magic user." Link said

"What about Zelda?" Raine asked.

"My magic is only close ranged when it comes to fighting." Zelda said.

"Fine. Genis, you'd better be careful." Raine said.

"Alright, enough standing around. Let's go!" Link said.

Everyone nodded and they split up into their two groups.

"Let's meet back here once we get the rings." Zelda said.

"Agreed." Lloyd said.

The two groups walked out of the castle gates, said their good-byes, and went their separate ways.


	24. The Kokiri Forest

After leaving the castle and wondering he field for about an hour, Lloyd, Colette, Raine, and Young Link arrived at a path which led into the forest.

"Come on!" Young Link said as he led the way into the woods.

They walked through a hollowed out log, then over a hanging bridge, then through another log. When the exited the second log, they were at the entrance of a small village.

"What is this place?" Colette asked.

"This is the Kokiri Forest." Young Link said. "This is my, and the Forest Sage Saria's, hometown. There used to be a protective barrier on the Kokiri Forest in order to keep outsiders out, but the barrier disappeared when the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Earth, died."

"How did it die?" Lloyd asked.

The boy made a fist and lowered his head before replying, "Ganondorf killed it." he said. "He cursed him for not giving him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. I managed to break the curse by killing the monster inside of him, but I was too late to save the Great Deku Tree from dying."

"That's terrible." Raine said.

"Yeah....Anyways, I have to pick up some stuff from my house before we go searching for the rings. You guys can either come with me or explore the village." Young Link said.

"I'll take a walk around the village." Raine said.

"I'll join you professor!" Colette said.

"I won't. I'll go with Young Link." Lloyd said.

"Alright. Come on Lloyd!" Young Link said as he began to walk off.

Young Link led Lloyd to a tree which had a deck built onto it and a ladder which could be used to reach it.

"Here we are!" Young Link said.

The boy climbed the ladder and Lloyd followed.

"You live in a tree?" Lloyd asked as he reached the top of the ladder and noticed the hole in the tree which led inside.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Young Link replied as he entered the tree.

"Not at all." Lloyd replied. "Man, I wonder what Zelos would say if he saw this." Lloyd said as he entered as well.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Just a friend from our world." Lloyd said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't have much to offer, but make yourself at home." Young Link said.

"So what did you need to get?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll show you!" Young Link replied as he walked over to his bed.

He then proceeded to move the bed out of the way, revealing a hidden door on the floor. Young Link knelt down and opened the door, revealing a small compartment beneath the floorboards. He reached in and pulled out a treasure chest.

"Whoa, that's pretty big! What's in that?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I carry all of my weapons and items with me at all times, but I don't carry these with me, at least not here in Hyrule." the boy replied as he pulled out some masks from within the chest.

"Masks?" Lloyd asked in a confused tone.

"These aren't ordinary masks Lloyd." Young Link replied.

"What do you mean?" the twin swordsman asked.

Young Link smirked before replying, "You'll see!"

After pulling out the masks he wanted, Young Link closed the chest and returned it to his hiding spot. He then put his bed back over the hidden door and stood up before facing Lloyd.

"You want something to drink before we go? We're still pretty far from the Forest Temple."

"Yeah, sure." Lloyd replied. "What do you have?"

Young Link rubbed the back of his head as he replied. "Well, all I have is water and milk, so..."

Lloyd thought about his choices. He didn't really like milk, but he wasn't the biggest fan of water either. "Milk is fine." he finally said.

"Alright." Young Link said as he tossed Lloyd a glass bottle filled with milk.

Lloyd caught the bottle and observed the white liquid within the bottle. While he was doing that, Navi flew out from Young Link's hat and whispered something into his ear.

"Hey, what did you give Lloyd? That didn't look like normal Lon Lon Milk." she whispered.

"The boy quietly replied, "That's cause it's not. I had some left over Gorman Brothers milk; and I sure as hell wasn't going to drink that watered down stuff!"

"You sneaky little boy!" Navi said.

Young Link chuckled.

The boy and his fairy watched as Lloyd uncorked the bottle and proceeded to drink all of the liquid within it. Once he drank the final drop, he realized just how awful it tasted.

"What the hell was that!?" Lloyd yelled in disgust.

Young Link and Navi burst into laughter.

"Damn you!" Lloyd yelled as he threw the empty bottle at the boy.

He managed to catch it and he then placed it on the table in the middle of the room. The boy was still laughing hard and he had a difficult time replying.

"I'm sorry Lloyd! Hahahahahaha! W-why don't we get going?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah, let's go." Lloyd said in an annoyed tone.

Both boys proceeded to exit the tree and climb down the ladder back to the ground. The two boys were going to go look for Raine and Colette, but Lloyd spotted them near a small pond in the center of the village.

"Huh? What are they doing over there?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Young Link replied.

They walked over to them and Lloyd proceeded to ask, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you said that you were gonna explore the village." Lloyd said.

"Well, we did walk around a bit, but the Professor noticed something and we stopped." Colette said. "We were going to go look for you, but you ended up finding us instead."

"Yes." Raine said. She then turned to face Young Link. "Where are all of the adults? All I see are children running the entire village."

Young Link laughed a bit before he answered Raine's question. "Everyone that lives here in this village is of the Kokiri race. The Kokiri never grow up, they remain as kids." he said.

"Does this mean that you too will also remain eternally young?" Raine asked.

"No." Young Link replied. "I'm not a Kokiri. The Kokiri can never leave the forest; they'll die if they do. I leave the forest all the time; therefore I'll eventually grow up like a normal kid does."

"A race of eternal youth....IT'S WONDERFUL!" Raine yelled as she snapped into Ruin Mode.

"Professor, get a grip. We don't have time for this." Lloyd said.

"We're never gonna make it to the Forest Temple at this rate...." Young Link said to himself, trying to think of a way to speed them up. However, just as he had finished saying that, an idea popped into his head.

"Oh well" he said as he raised his arms up and placed his hands behind his head for it to rest on. "I guess no one wants to go see the Forest Temple. An old building full of history and ancient technology of an ancient lost civilization, who'd wanna go see that?" the boy finished as he closed his eyes and continued leaning his head on his hands behind it.

Raine's eyes practically were glowing; her excitement got so great. Young Link was internally smirking as he was sure his plan was working.

"What are we doing here!!!??? To the Forest Temple!!!" Raine yelled, outrageously excited.

"Young Link, what are you doing??? Don't tell her these sorts of things!!!" Lloyd yelled.

This earned Lloyd a hard smack on the head from Raine. "Don't be stupid Lloyd! This is a wonderful educational experience which you need! We're going! Lead the way Young Link!" Raine yelled in her Ruin Mode voice.

"Alright alright." Young Link said as he turned to lead the way.

"This'll be fun for sure!" Colette said in her overly cheery voice.

"No it won't be!" complained Lloyd.

They soon walked up a path next to the Kokiri Forest which led into a thicker woods. Young Link entered with the others following.

"Let's begin the research!" Raine yelled.

"Nooooooo!" Lloyd yelled.


	25. The Desert Storm

**A/N: Oh man, it's been FOREVER since I've updated this huh? I'm really sorry! I've just been SO busy with school. I don't really even have much time to write. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for all that!**

**This is my first actual "fight" scene, so I hope it's good. This is also my longest chapter yet, 12 notebook pages long! Took forever to type up. Also, there's some strong language in this chapter, so beware. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was about noon when galloping horses could be heard running across Hyrule Field. The horses were heading southbound from Hyrule Castle Town. There were two horses each with two riders. There was a white horse and a brown horse.

"This is so cool!" Genis said as he rode on the white horse.

"I'm glad you're having fun Genis." Zelda said.

Genis and Kratos were riding on Zelda's white horse, while Link and Zelda were riding Link's brown furred horse named Epona. Genis and Zelda were riders while Link and Kratos steered the animals. About half an hour later, they reached the southern part of Hyrule Field. They then turned onto a path which led to the desert where the Spirit Temple was.

"You said that the Shadow Temple was near the castle town correct? Why are we going to the Spirit Temple first?" Kratos asked.

"While the Shadow Temple is closer to the castle, it is also a lot more dangerous." Link said.

"I see." said Kratos.

They continued down the path towards the desert, and eventually came to a hanging bridge. They crossed the bridge, but as soon as they were on the other side, Link brought Epona to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Genis asked.

Link pointed forward and replied, "Beyond that mountain lies the Gerudo Fortress. They have a gate there which provides access to the Haunted Wasteland where the Spirit Temple lies."

"That's perfect!" Genis said. "We'll go talk to them, explain the situation, and they should let us through right?"

"Sure…" Link replied. "That WOULD work perfectly; that is, if you were a girl."

"Wha?" Genis said as he looked at the Hero of Time with an offended look on his face.

"You see" Link began, "the Gerudo are a band of thieves. They're also an all women tribe. They despise men, and imprison them within their fortress. I'm the only outside man that they trust. But I had to work hard to earn their trust." Link paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, they trust my little bro too, but I don't consider him a man yet."

Genis analyzed what he just heard. As he was pondering over what Link told him, a thought occurred to him. "Wait…If the Gerudo are an all women tribe, then how do they, you know, reproduce?"

Link thought about how he would respond. He knew the answer to the question, but he was thinking of how to explain it to Genis without getting into too much detail.

"Well, to put it simply, they go out and find some guys, then bring them back to their fortress and imprison them. Then, after the guys have been here for a while, they do them and then they kill them."

"That's horrible!" Genis yelled.

"Oh, I wasn't done. When the baby is born, one of two things happens. If the baby is a girl, she'll be raised like a Gerudo. If the baby is a boy, they'll kill him by cutting off his…well, I'm sure you get the idea." Link said.

Genis cringed at the very idea. Zelda then spoke.

"That's right. However, that tactic is fairly new. In the past, whenever a boy was born they would crown him their leader. But ever since Ganondorf was born from their people, they no longer do that. Of course, a boy is only born into the Gerudo tribe once every 100 years, so at least there isn't a large loss of life. Though, I'd rather there be none."

"Well, enough about that. I'll go talk to the Gerudo and see if they'll let Genis and Kratos through. Zelda, wait here with them." Link said.

Zelda proceeded to dismount Epona and wave Link off as he rode towards the Gerudo Fortress. Genis and Kratos proceeded to dismount the white horse. Zelda turned to face them.

"If all goes well, we should reach the Spirit Temple in a few hours." she said.

"That's good." Genis said as he looked up towards the sky. "The clouds are starting to roll in. The levels of Mana are also starting to shift. I think a storm is coming."

"Let's hope not." Kratos said as he folded his arms. "A desert storm is not a fun sight. It can be very violent and very dangerous." He added.

"Let's hope Link gets back soon then." Zelda said.

About 20 minutes passed with no signs of the Hero of Time returning. The clouds moved in very quickly, and soon hid the sun away behind them. They became a very dark blue, and a strong gale began to blow. Lightning appeared in the sky above and the land was covered in darkness.

"This is bad" Kratos said. "We need to find shelter fast."

Everyone looked around for some sort of shelter.

"There!" Genis yelled as he spotted a cave in the distance.

The three ran towards the cave at top speed, but it began pouring shortly before they entered. By the time they reached the cave, they were already soaking wet.

"Just lovely." Zelda said in a highly sarcastic tone, as she attempted to dry some of the water off of her dress.

The rain outside began to fall even harder now. The crashes of thunder grew louder as the flashes of lighting grew brighter. The wind also began to gust harder – it was as if the earth was on a rampage, ripping to shreds all which stood in its way.

"I hope Link didn't get caught in the storm." Genis said as he looked outside and scanned around for the Hero of Time.

"I doubt it." Zelda replied. "Link is a dare-devil for sure, but he's not a fool. He's more than likely still at the Gerudo Fortress."

"Let's hope so." Kratos said.

While they were waiting out the tempest in the cave, Zelda noticed that it wasn't even a cave – it was merely an indentation on the side of the mountain. Not that she minded, for it was still far better than being outside, fully exposed to the elements.

Time seemed to move excruciatingly slow during this time. Suddenly however, Zelda sensed someone approaching them. Kratos, with his angelic senses, heard someone approaching them from the distance.

"Someone's coming." The princess and seraph said at the same time.

"Could it be Link?" Genis asked.

"I don't believe so." Kratos replied. "It's actually a lot of people = on horseback I believe." he said as he continued to listen.

"The Gerudo may have escorted Link; they too have horses after all." Zelda said.

Suddenly, a large group of people – on horseback as Kratos had said – approached the cave. However, as they approached, Zelda sensed that these people were not Gerudo.

A bright flash of lightning revealed that the people were in fact all men – obviously eliminating any chance that these were Gerudo. There was one man at the front of the group, and at least seven or eight other men behind him.

The man in front – obviously the leader of the group – had a flag at the rear of the horse. When Zelda noticed the emblem on the flag, her eyes widened in horror.

The emblem was of a black dragon with a rattlesnake wrapped around it, with flames in the background.

Everyone in Hyrule knew what that emblem stood for – the Dark Paladins. The Dark Paladins were a bloodthirsty and extremely dangerous Hyrulean gang. They pillaged villages, robbed banks of every last Rupee, killed innocent people – women and children included, they raped women at any chance they could. They were also the only gang to successfully rob the Royal Family of Hyrule – and live.

Despite the fact that it was still pouring, the Dark Paladins were still riding around in search of loot or victims.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the gang leader said as he dismounted his horse and walked slowly towards the three in the cave – now trapped sine the cave led to no where. "If it isn't Princess Zelda. Heh, this must be my lucky day." He said with a sinister smile. "This castle would pay a hefty sum to get you back alive and in one piece." he said.

Zelda kept her composure as she answered.

"In order for the castle to pay for my return, I would have to go missing or be kidnapped. As it currently stands, I am not – nor do I have any intentions of becoming so."

The gang leader was not fazed by Zelda's comment at all; in fact, it brought a smile to his face – a sinister one that is.

"Is that so? And who's supposed to stop us eh? This lone swordsman and a little brat?" the gang leader said in a sinister tone. "Drake, Mel, bring our prisoner!" he yelled.

"Right away boss." The two men answered in unison.

Kratos drew his sword as the gang members approached. "Stay back your Highness, we'll take care of them!" the seraph announced.

"Yeah, we'll protect you! Just stand back!" Genis yelled as he and Kratos ran out into the downpour to fight off the Paladins.

Drake and Mel approached the trio slowly, each on their individual horse.

"Mel, take the brat. The swordsman is mine." Drake announced.

"You got it." Mel replied.

Drake took out a long sword and kicked his horse into full speed. He intended to trample Kratos, or if that didn't work, finish him off with his sword.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos yelled as he struck the ground with his sword, sending a shockwave towards the galloping horse.

The shockwave made contact with the animal, causing it to fall over. Drake however, jumped off of the horse before it was hit. He ran up to Kratos and swung his sword at him, but Kratos easily blocked the attack with his own sword.

Meanwhile, Mel began approaching Genis.

"Now then boy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he said.

"I guess it's gonna have to be the hard way!" Genis yelled as he took out his kendama and began playing with it.

"Hahahaha!" Mel burst out laughing. "You think a stupid toy like that is going to stop me?"

Mel was completely oblivious to the fact that Genis was actually beginning to cast a spell. The Paladin leader however, was not oblivious. While Mel didn't, the leader noticed that Genis' hair and clothes were ruffling back and forth in a magical way.

"Mel!" he yelled in his deep voice. "Don't be fooled by what he has! The little bastard's a mage!"

Mel looked back at Genis and noticed that his mouth was moving too. Mel immediately kicked his horse into full gear towards the boy. However, by that time, he was too late.

"Aqua Laser!" Genis yelled as he pointed his kendama towards Mel.

A magical beam of water materialized in front of Genis and shot towards the thief. The beam of water made contact with the horse and Mel, knocking over the horse a well as the rider.

With Mel currently down, Genis decided to help out Kratos. He began chanting another spell.

"Arise o violent waters to route my enemy. Blessed Drops!" he yelled.

A magical circle materialized over Drake's head. High pressurized water fell from the circle and made contact with the man, causing him to fall.

"You useless bastards!" the Paladin leader flared. "Move in boys! Time to show these bastards why you don't fuck with the Dark Paladins!"

Three more gang members galloped up to Kratos, and three more went after Genis as well.

Kratos was surrounded by the additional gang members. They rode their horses around Kratos in hopes of unnerving him. Kratos however, was able to keep his composure. The gang members began closing in on Kratos readying themselves to attack. Kratos watched as they came closer and closer to him. Once they neared him enough to be within hitting range, they readied their weapons.

Kratos was ready for the attack. He utilized his angelic powers and teleported out from the surrounding Paladins. He the reappeared a few feet away from them. While the Paladins looked around in confusion, Kratos used this opportunity to unleash a magical attack.

"Thunder Blade!" Kratos yelled as he extended his arm outwards towards the Paladins.

A giant sword of electricity materialized in the air space above them. It then fell to the earth causing each of them to be encased in a circle of magic which the sword created upon impact. Lighting shot out from the blade, electrocuting everything within it. The Paladins fell to the ground, in pain from the electricity.

With his enemies taken care of, Kratos turned to help Genis who was having a hard time dealing with his opponents.

The boy was surrounded by the Paladins, since they were attempting the same technique on him that they had on Kratos. Although he was surrounded by the Paladins riding in a circle around him, Genis was chanting another spell.

The Paladins were sure that if they kept moving, Genis wouldn't be able to attack them with his magic – they were wrong.

Genis was chanting a wind spell. "Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air. Cyclone!" he yelled, unleashing an attack from his kendama. One of the Paladins was smart enough to veer away from Genis; the others weren't a lucky.

A magical cyclone of green wind magic materialized around Genis, swallowing up the surrounding Paladins and viciously shred them as they were lifted up into the air. Once they reached the top of the cyclone, they were thrown to land where ever they did. The cyclone then disappeared.

Meanwhile, the Paladin which had escaped managed to sneak behind Genis who hadn't even noticed that he missed one. The Paladin brandished a two-handed axe in only one.

"Genis! Behind you!" Zelda yelled.

Genis turned barely in time to see the Paladin raise the axe above his head.

"Die brat!" he yelled as he thrust his arm downwards with great force.

Genis immediately raised his kendama in a defensive maneuver, but it was no use. The blow from the axe crashed straight through the kendama, causing it to split into two pieces. The force from the blow sent the young mage pummeling towards the muddy earth. He landed with a hard thud and realized that with his kendama destroyed, he was completely defenseless.

The Paladin raised the axe once more in order to deliver the finishing blow. Genis shut his eyes in fear as he prepared for the attack.

"Genis!" Zelda yelled as she ran out into the still pouring rain to save the boy. The Sage of Time used her powers to slightly slow the flow of time around her in order to reach the boy in time.

As she neared the man with the axe, she leaped into the air and extended out her leg, focusing all her magic on the ball of her foot, in order to unleash her Lightning Kick on the Paladin. The moment her foot made contact with the Paladin, a surge of electricity ripped through his body; time returned to normal as well.

The Paladin was knocked back a great distance – in pain from both the electricity and the hard crash on the muddy round.

The Hyrulean Princess helped the boy to his feet, before picking up the broken kendama pieces.

"Can you fight without this?" Zelda asked.

"No…not really. The kendama helps me focus my magic."

Zelda looked up and saw the Paladins Genis had blown away, as well as the one she had attacked, were coming back, weapons drawn.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do?" Zelda asked with a worried tone as she saw Kratos once again had his hands full with Drake and another Paladin.

"Well…"Genis began, getting Zelda's attention. "There is one spell I can do…it's strong, but it'll take me a bit to cast. Can you cover me?"

"I'll do what I can." Zelda replied.

With the Paladins quickly approaching, Zelda had to act fast. She waved her arm in front of her, creating a large fireball which she sent towards the approaching Paladins. Unfortunately for Zelda, the torrential downpour extinguished the fireball long before it reached her targets. Zelda then tried a new approach. She materialized a bow in front of her, loaded three arrows at a time, and began firing them at the Paladins.

Meanwhile, Genis began chanting his most powerful spell. As he focused his magic on what he was going to do, he was surrounded by a circle of magic which drew energy from all around them.

"From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder…" Genis then raised his arms above his head and opened his palms towards the heavens. "Zelda, get back!" Genis yelled.

The princess used the power of Farore's Wind to warp to where the young mage was.

"Indignation!" Genis yelled.

The sky above them lit up in a brilliant purple color, as an enormous column of lightning dropped onto the Paladins, incinerating each of them upon contact.

When the attack had ceased, the only remaining Paladins were Drake, Mel, and the second Paladin fighting Kratos. Kratos however, had had enough.

When both Paladins approached him again, he unleashed his strongest attack on them.

A flash of light came from him as a circle of magic shot out from him, his blue angel wings appearing simultaneously. The magic circle was attacking the Paladins with light magic, while bringing them closer to Kratos. When they were next to him, he yelled "Shining Bind!". He then flew upwards, bringing them Paladins with him as the magic circle stretched upwards as well. At least, the circle reached it's elasticity point and exploded with light magic, sending both Paladins flying towards the saturated ground.

Kratos landed and put his angel wings away. He then turned to Genis and Zelda and watched as Mel clumsily approached them, unarmed.

Genis was about to attempt a spell, when Zelda stopped him.

"You're coming with me prince-" Mel didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Zelda had slightly pulled her right arm back, then jutted it forward. As her palm made contact with Mel, magical sparkles appeared and began electrocuting the Paladin. After a few seconds, the sparkles exploded with electricity, sending Mel flying back

Kratos then walked up to them.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"I think so." Genis said.

"Wrong!" a voice yelled from behind the three of them. They all turned to look who had spoken, and standing behind them was none other than the Paladin leader; a look of malice on his face. He grabbed Zelda and placed a sword to her throat.

"Now then, if you wish for your precious princess to live, you'll throw your weapons down and not try and stop me."

Kratos grunted and sourly threw his sword down; Genis lowered his arms to his sides.

"Excellent." He said as he began walking backwards with Zelda, who didn't dare move. He stopped however, when he felt something sharp pressing into his back.

A voice which sounded very angry then said, "Now, if YOU wish to live, you'll let her go right now."

The Paladin leader turned his head to see who it was. He turned, and there, with a pissed off facial expression, stood none other than Link.

The Paladin leader groaned loudly and released Zelda.

"Now scram!" Link ordered.

The Paladin leader took a few steps away, before laughing and disappearing in a dark flash. As soon as he was gone, the rain stopped, and the sun shone once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A few things to note:  
The Indignation spell that Genis uses here is not the same as the one he used in the Temple of Time. This Indignation is known as his Mystic Arte, a powerful spell that can only be used under certain circumstances.**

**Zelda's fighting style is based off of her moveset from Super Smash Bros Brawl. The attacks I've included in this chapter include forward smash, forward/backwards air (lightning kick), and up B (Farore's Wind). The bow Zelda wields is not the bow she uses for her final smash, aka her bow from Twilight Princess, but rather a normal bow with regular arrows.**


	26. Story Discontinued, Sorta

As the title says, my fan fic is officially over. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, and I loved writing the story, I even have more of the plot in mind. It's just...I never really brought in more than a handful of readers, and reviews are very few. The first like 10 chapters just plain out suck; they're super short and don't flow properly, and I just don't like them. So I decided to just end it.

For those of you who actually liked my story, I have some good news for you:  
While the story may be over, the idea isn't.

What do I mean you ask?  
Simple.  
I'm going to go back and rework the first couple chapters in order to make them more appealing. Once they've been reworked, I'll type them up and repost them here. The story will go by a new name now though. I'm not sure exactly when I'll have everything redone, but I'm hoping it's soon. I'm sorry to those of you who actually were enjoying the story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it more once this is done. When the reworked story is ready, I'll notify you guys here.


End file.
